Species
by xxxAriha
Summary: Title is still in Progress. Taking place during season 4 of VD, please forgive how slow uploads will be. I want it to be close as possible. But enjoy meeting Kat, a Petrova werewolf and Jaiyana (Jay) a vampire with mysterious ties to Elena, Katherine and the Salvatore brothers. She gets around
1. Chapter 1

_Fingers gently traced her face, running down the side and cupping her chin, lifting her face so that her pale blue eyes met his. Her lip throbbed._

_"I'm sure you'll forgive my men. They can be…overzealous sometimes."_

_She tugged at her restraints, feeling the sizzle of her skin, the smell of burning flesh invading her nose. She didn't even hiss._

_"Who are you?" she snarled, displeasure expressed in her words._

_He smiled, not answering. Instead, he rose from his one knee, backing up so she could get a glimpse of her dark skinned companion. Purple bruises were settling. _

_"Kat!" she cried, struggling at the vervain soaked ropes._

_More sizzling. The pain hadn't registered. Not yet at least. The man stepped back in her way._

_"Now then," he began. "Naughty thing you, you never told me you had a Petrova Doppelganger with you."_

_Her eyes narrowed._

_"Who are you?" she snarled._

_He leaned close again._

_"My name is Niklaus."_

_A smile played at his lips._

_"Klaus if you please."_

* * *

A hand gripped her shoulder, knocking her from her sleep. It was Kat, already dressed for the day in dark blue skinny jeans and a forest green sweater to combat the growing cold. No, not the day. The night. Her dark brown hair was curled, hanging over her shoulder as she gazed down with her green eyes.

"Thank you Kat," Jaiyana, her companion, said.

Jaiyana, Jay, leapt to her feet, effortlessly, stretching and brushing the fallen leaves off her black sweater.

"See you in a few hours," Jay said.

In a brush of leaves, she was gone, leaving Kat standing in the woods, arms crossed, a wooden stake tucked in her sleeve. Kat rolled her eyes, following the still falling leaves, stirred up by Jay's departure. They were just outside Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus checked his watch again, pacing. He hated this body. Hated that damn hunter. Hated his mother, his sister. Hell, he hated a lot of things at the moment, none so much as Bonnie.

"Waiting for something? If so, do it a little quieter. I need to focus," she snapped.

He refused to openly glare at her, though he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to be in his own body but that did not seem to be happening any time soon. A shiver ran through him, touching his very core. He'd felt it only once and it brought a smile to his lips. It seemed his guests had arrived. Would they be wise enough to await him at the safe house? Or were they so unintelligent as to hunt him down and discover him in one of his most shameful moments. He'd have to kill them if that happened. What a pity that would be. Especially because he'd never heard of two dominant women who got along so well, neither showing any sign of betraying the other.

* * *

"That seat's taken," Damon announced.

"Too bad."

He glanced sideways at the girl who slid onto the stool. Her pale blue eyes popped against her tanned skin and her black hair, which curled around her face. She was in a black sweater and green camouflage pants that were tucked into black steel toes.

"Straight home from boot camp?" Damon remarked, emptying his glass.

He motioned for the bartender.

"I wish," she mumbled.

She caught the bartender's eye, a charming smile on her face.

"Scotch please," she requested.

As if in a trance, the bartender slumped away before Damon could request another drink. He glanced at the girl again but she was gone. His eyes widened in surprise before settling. Was he drunker than he thought?

* * *

Kat, meanwhile, was pacing the safe house. She was safe enough anywhere. Except when Klaus was involved. She flopped onto the couch, glancing around. The smell of blood reached her nose. She was curious. Not curios enough to risk pissing off Klaus though, in case he was one of those people who got upset when they caught people snooping. And so few people weren't. Jay was one of them. Klaus was another. And both were two people she'd never want mad. So she remained seated, under the watchful eyes of Klaus's two house pets. Jay would be here soon and then ,hopefully, Klaus. They could only wait so long. Kat glanced at on of the bodyguards. He was bulky but vampire enough. Kat wondered if he'd succumb to a werewolf bite faster or slower than Jay was. She almost asked but the door creaked open and Jay strolled in, acting as if the bite hidden by her sweater was nothing.

"Done already?" Kat asked.

"Couldn't find anyone that looked good," Jay replied.

She was lying. Already her appetite was going. Kat was regretting not dragging Jay the last few miles to this house. Klaus had offered the cure, was the only one with a solution to a werewolf's bite or so he said. How much longer could Jay hold out? And how much longer would Klaus be?


	2. Chapter 2

He still hadn't arrived the next morning. Kat stared out the window, impatient. Had Klaus never heard of stocking up? She glanced back at Jay who was resting a few feet away, hidden well by the lingering shadows of the windowless hall. The bodyguards were still there, still alert. How boring. She rarely left without telling Jay where she was going but she was a big girl. And with or without the mark on her shoulder, Jay could handle herself. Kat, meanwhile, needed food which was why she left, emerging into the sunlight. Her skin warned and she headed on, encouraged.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

The voice was familiar, unforgettable with the amount of unsummoned violence within it. Kat stopped, turning to face Klaus. He watched her, eyes blank of anything. '

"I need food," Kat said matter of factly.

"You can eat on the way. We're leaving," Klaus declared.

Kat stood her ground.

"But we just got here," she objected.

"And now we're leaving," Klaus snapped, his gaze on the house.

He was heading inside.

"Do not be so foolish as to believe that I won't take Jay and leave you."

Kat hadn't moved but her choice was made.

"Let's go then."

How he planned to move Jay, especially during daylight hours, was a mystery to her but surely he was not so foolish as to expect her not to burn up.

"And how have our guests been?" Klaus asked, announcing his presence upon entering the room.

Jay sat up, as if she'd never been sleeping.

"Ah, Klaus, nice to see you again," she greeted.

Her sweater had been used as her pillow and she wore a black tank top beneath it that revealed the werewolf bite on her shoulder. Klaus observed it.

"Nasty bite," he remarked.

Jay shrugged, refusing to quit the bravado act.

"My line of work," she remarked. "Now why is it we had to come to little Mystic Falls? Seems the vampires here are doing just fine."

Klaus smiled. No. He sneered.

"If you can call it that. But I wanted you here for a different reason."

He gestured at the two bodyguards.

"Hybrids," he said.

"Hybrids?" Kat repeated.

Klaus grinned.

"Yes."

"Impossible," Jay said.

"I thought you'd say that," he chuckled.

"What do hybrids have to do with us?" Jay inquired. "You want us to kill one?"

"No. In fact, I want to add you to my arsenal," Klaus replied.

"Over my undead body," Jay spat. "I'd die before giving up my fangs."

"Don't think of it as giving up your fangs. Think of it as getting fur."

He glanced at Kat.

"And vice versa."

They glanced at each other, speaking with their eyes. The sun was a deciding factor in their exit strategy. Jay would burn but she'd heal. Or die from the werewolf bite. Either way, Klaus would die here and now.

"You're not leaving us much choice are you?" Jay inquired.

Klaus just smirked. With his attention off her, Kat slowly circled, casually, around the room. Soon she was beside one of the windows. This window had a large curtain. Her hand curled in the rich red fabric.

"Nasty bites don't go away," Klaus remarked, attention still on Jay. "Is it really so bad that you become a hybrid."

"The only thing a vampire fears is the unknown," she retorted.

Kat yanked the curtain closed and Jay sprung, slamming into Klaus. In his surprise, she managed to tackle him, riding him down until he hit the floor. Then she sprang into the air, meeting the two bodyguards. Kat, meanwhile, yanked the curtain down, throwing it over Jay and dragging her away from the oafs and out the door.

"Nice work," she praised.

"I try," Kat joked.

Jay laughed, her laugh cut off by a sudden blur. Kat stared in shock at the werewolves that had been lying in wait for them, just outside. Jay cussed under her breath.

"We may die," she remarked, backing up as the wolves advanced.

"So glad you understand the predicament you are in," Klaus said from behind them.

Kat turned, leaving Jay to watch the wolves. Klaus watched her evenly.

"You have a choice," he said. "Die or become a hybrid."

Kat would much rather be a hybrid than die. But she was Jay's partner and Jay hers. They made decisions together.

"Jay?"

"Make you choice, Kat. Don't regret it," Jay said.

With that, she threw off the curtain, exposing herself to the sun.

"**JAY**!" Kat screamed in pure terror.

Jay let out a scream as the sun burned at her flesh but she made no move toward the shadows, forcing herself to stay in the sun. To burn. Kat turned to Klaus.

"Hybrid! We choose hybrid!" she cried.

Jay would be mad but she'd be alive. Klaus smiled at Kat's words.

"Wise choice," he purred. "Wise choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Jay awoke, which puzzled her. She should be dead. Beneath her, she could hear tires against road. Slowly, and tensely, she sat up. The two hybrid bodyguards from the safe house were sitting in the seat in front of her. Her eyes widened as she studied the car. Kat was nowhere in sight. Neither was Klaus. The driver was someone she didn't know.

"Where am I?" she asked, drawing their attention to her.

"Well, well. Our newest family member is awake," the girl in the passenger seat chuckled.

"Screw you," Jay snarled.

The girl's words unnerved her. Did they mean family member literally or figuratively?

"Where's Kat?" she demanded.

"Other car," the girl replied.

She was dark skinned with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Jay already didn't like her. No matter.

"Nice to know."

"Why?"

Without warning, Jay lashed out, wrapping her arm around one of the hybrid's meaty necks. She squeezed until she heard the pop and then went for the one that sat next to him, managing to avoid his eager, grabby hands. She broke his nose, watching the blood spill from it and all over the seat. Taking advantage of his stunned state, she placed both her booted feet on his chest, kicking him out of the car. He took the door with him. Jay shied away from the sunlight and then went for the driver, not even bothering with the girl in the passenger seat. Taking a different approach, she sank her fangs into his neck, biting as hard as she could while keeping one eye on the female who didn't disappoint. The girl lunged, fangs out as well. Jay darted backwards, letting the girl fall on top of the driver. She then pushed them out with enough force to rip that door off as well. They both fell out as Jay slid into the driver's seat, smirking. She grabbed the wheel, checking the mirror before turning the wheel hard. She skidded to the right, stopping just in front of a car that looked like an exact replica of the one she was in. That car also skidded to a halt and a very annoyed looking Klaus glared over the dash at her. Jay smirked back, trying to hide her shock at seeing Kat sitting in the passenger seat. Klaus turned to Kat and spoke, words that Jay could not hear or make out. She waited, almost impatiently as he got out of the car, slamming the door. Kat stayed put, not evening looking at Jay. What the hell was going on?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Klaus demanded in a snarl.

"Prison break," Jay replied, smiling at him.

"Come here!" Klaus ordered.

Jay wanted to ignore him but something compelled her to rise from the driver's seat and approach him. To her surprise, her skin did not burn in the sunlight. Klaus was grinning at her and that was when realization dawned on her.

"No," she whispered.

Her heart nearly stopped. She was a hybrid. Her gaze went to Klaus, filled with hatred.

"You son of a bitch!" she snarled, taking a threatening step towards him.

Despite her intense desire to, she couldn't bring herself to make that lunge.

"Having trouble?" Klaus asked, amused.

Jay snarled, showing her fangs. She was fighting whatever force it was that kept her from attacking Klaus. Klaus, completely unworried, turned to the car, motioning for Kat to join him. She obeyed, approaching with her green eyes downcast.

"Kat, what the hell happened?" Jay growled, calming a bit.

Her fangs retracted a bit but they could still be seen.

"I couldn't watch you die," was all Kat said.

If possible, realization dawned for a second time.

"Kat, Kat no," she whispered.

"You're alive. And I couldn't watch you die. You're my best friend," Kat said.

"I wouldn't do this to you," Jay said, voice even.

"Then that is where we differ," Kat snapped.

She met Jay's eyes.

"At least now we are not limited to the night."

Jay sighed.

"You're too easy to forgive."

"Alright, now that we've all made up," Klaus said. "We should move on."

"I have not forgiven you," Jay hissed.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his ringing phone.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said, backing up a little.

"So where does this leave us?" Kat inquired.

"In between two species," Jay replied, watching Klaus.

Kat smirked.

"Just how much do you know about him?" she asked, nodding back at Klaus.

"A lot more than I should."

"I think it's about time you tell me just how old you are," Kat remarked.

"Maybe later," Jay promised.

"How much later?"

"Later."

"Ladies."

Klaus voice cut them off.

"It seems we must return to Mystic Falls," he announced.

"Great," Jay said. "Right where we started."


	4. Chapter 4

She hated people. Lots of people at least. Especially when they were packed tightly, like in crowds or very popular restaurants. But she'd live. She was desperate to get away from the storm that was Jay and her intent on vengeance. She kept eyeing Klaus as if the second he looked away, he'd find his neck beneath her jaws. While Jay's usually fierce manner was what kept them alive, now it was just a tad bit annoying. Which was why Kat was sliding on to an empty bar stool, cradling a glass wine cooler. She could feel eyes on her but ignored them. She wasn't interested in what they could claim to offer. In fact, even if she was she doubted she'd take them up on the offer. It would always go the same way. Some wooing, a little hanky panky and then instant death. Like a booty call with dinner. A glass clinked down in front of her and she glanced up at the bartender. He nodded, an almost charming smile in place.

"Gift from the gentleman over there," he informed her, nodding.

Kat glanced over, not at all impressed by what she saw.

"I don't drink Scotch," she told the bartender, eyes still on the buyer.

"At least give him some hope. We don't get many beautiful strangers in town," the bartender persisted.

Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go away," she ordered, letting a little of what Jay called her Ice Queen self into her voice.

The bartender didn't stick around, retreating to the other side of the bar. Kat let out a deep sigh, pushing the scotch to one side.

"Oh, free drink?"

The voice sent a shiver up her back but she did not turn around even as the stranger settled on the stool beside her.

"Let me guess," the voice went on. "You don't drink?"

Kat turned fast, peering out from between strands of her dark brown hair, turning on the charm.

"I don't drink Scotch," she replied, smiling.

The stranger's own lips drew back in a pleasant grin, offering his hand.

"The name's Damon," he said.

"Kat," she replied, accepting and shaking his hand.

"No last name?" he inquired.

"Do not think I did not notice your lack of one in your introduction," she responded with.

He grinned, adding to his charm. Oh he was a sly one. She'd have to be careful.

"So, what brings you to this fine establishment?" he asked.

"I guess you could say my family is acting a little…intolerable at the moment."

"Intolerable? For lack of a better word?" he guessed.

"Exactly," Kat replied.

Damon's hand encircled the glass of Scotch, which he brought to his lips.

"Hear hear," was all he said before tossing it back.

Kat watched him, hiding her amusement. She was sure that the poor sap who'd ordered it for her was watching and was probably eating his heart out. But he hadn't shown her anything of interest. Damon had.

"So, I'm guessing you're new in town," Damon said, setting down the glass.

"My, how observant," Kat praised.

"Why now? And why Mystic Falls?" he asked.

Kat smiled dryly.

"Business. Family business, I guess you could say."

Family. That was what Klaus was calling them. It was a family that Kat had no real interest in being a part of. Her hand tightened around her wine cooler. But whether she liked it or not, the choice had been hers. Klaus had made her aware of that fact. And it wasn't all that bad if one could ignore the annoyance of being told what to do and when to do it. It wasn't compulsion. No, nothing so simple. It was the sire bond, if Klaus hadn't lied to cover up his ability to compel them. Either way, she didn't care.

"Family can get you in a lot of trouble," Damon mumbled.

Kat glanced at him. He was tracing the rim of the glass with one finger, looking bored but at the same time, thoughtful. He'd make a dangerous opponent. Despite the fact that he was a stranger, Kat should have been able to read him. She could always read people. But he could have been planning to snap her neck and she would never even guess.

"What could a guy like you know about family?" she asked.

He studied her, looking at her with eyes a lot more sharp than they should be.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Kat shrugged.

"You just don't seem the small town type."

Damon shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Maybe I prefer small town life," he remarked.

"Maybe," Kat replied.

She graced him with a small smile. He was an interesting fellow. She'd admit that. Perhaps Mystic Falls had something to interest her after all.

* * *

"Where's Kat?" Jay demanded.

She had finally swallowed her pride and sat across from Klaus, glaring at him.

"I'm not telling you anything with that attitude," he declared.

Jay sneered at him, annoyed when he only seemed to find it amusing.

"Is this why you keep me around?" she asked.

"You assume you are of importance to me?" Klaus inquired.

"Oh I know I am," Jay hissed. "Otherwise why would you keep me around?"

"Perhaps it is my fault you are so conceited," Klaus muttered to himself.

"Do not act like you are in any way related to my high opinion of myself," Jay snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Klaus said, a smile in place as he rose from the couch.

Jay watched him walk away before realizing what she'd done.

"Shit," she growled, more angry at herself than Klaus.

How was it she was making herself so easy to play?


	5. Chapter 5

"You're bored, aren't you?" Kat asked.

She watched Jay twist the pencil in her hand, the point tapping against the table every so often.

"What was your first clue?" Jay inquired.

She set the pencil down and sat back in her chair.

"What is the point of him keeping us here if he's not going to let us do anything?" she asked loudly.

Kat held in a smirk, lifting her orange juice to her lips.

"You need to grow up," she ordered teasingly.

"I would if I could be assured that I was going to get to do something!" Jay said, even louder than before.

"If you are trying to get my attention, you have it," Klaus announced, walking in.

Dean, one of his hybrids, tailed him.

"Dean," Kat greeted.

He nodded back at her and she rolled her eyes. Boring and whipped. An easy description of every hybrid she'd met so far. Klaus tossed what looked to be a satchel onto the table and it landed with a hard Thunk.

"What's that?" Jay inquired, suspicion in her voice.

"It's a gift to you," Klaus replied.

Jay's eyes narrowed further.

"You're going to school," Klaus went on.

"What about Kat?" Jay complained.

Kat sighed, shaking her head.

"Because Kat seems immune to cabin fever while you seem to suffer from it," Klaus replied.

He rested his hand on the back of Jay's chair, lowering himself so that they were eye to eye.

"Now, you will go to school, you will be my eyes and ears and you won't stir up any drama."

Kat watched him compel Jay, trying to hide her displeasure.

"Do you understand?" Klaus asked as he withdrew.

Jay blinked rapidly, glaring at him before she stood.

"Fine. But I am not going to attempt valedictorian," she declared.

Klaus just smirked, glancing back at Dean.

"Drive her," he ordered.

With that, Klaus left the room. Jay grabbed the satchel, slinging it over her shoulder, muttering something about cabin fever.

"Have fun," Kat called as Jay stomped out, Dean in tow.

* * *

Mystic Falls was small. The school was even smaller. At least by Jay's terms. She glanced around, arms crossed, glaring at the students socializing on the grass.

"Four full years of college for this," she grumbled as she started across the grass.

Another thing she hated. Grass. Okay, maybe her mood was spoiled by just how much she hated people giving her orders. Which was basically what school was except its true evil purpose was hidden behind such a pleasant name like school.

"Hey hey!" some random guy called as she passed.

"Go eat liver!" Jay yelled.

She felt too exposed being out in the open. Out in the sun. Life was so much easier when she only had to deal with the night crowd long enough to find a meal. Then she could retreat to the shadows where she'd be safe. Sunlight was a curse. So was being a hybrid. Especially when she couldn't even get her own damn body to obey her and disobey Klaus. She'd end this sire thing and kill him. Slowly. Maybe Kat would help her. It was something to look forward to. She entered the hall, heading for her class. A history class. She wanted to laugh. What could she be taught that she hadn't learned already? What she wasn't alive for, she had read about. Or talked to other vampires about. Vampires that had been there, behind the scenes, like good vampires should be. She missed those days when everyone knew their place.

* * *

"And where are you going?"

Kat paused at the door, hiding her amusement.

"A girl can't go out?" she inquired.

Klaus approached slowly, his shoes creaking across the floor.

"I never pegged you as one who went out to go out. A date perhaps?" Klaus inquired.

Kat turned to him, meeting his eyes.

"Hardly," she said flatly.

Klaus grinned.

"Really? Are you lying?"

"Lying?" Kat repeated. "To you? That would be impossible."

"Too true. You'd feel far too guilty."

Kat almost smiled at that but managed to keep her face impassive, taking care that her thoughts remained dreary to keep the spark from her eyes. Guilt was something she couldn't recall ever feeling. Being a werewolf didn't exactly mean she went running around in the woods, eating squirrels and cute little bunnies and deer. Bambi and Thumper weren't a meal compared to human. Call it cannibalism if you wanted but she picked her meals as carefully as a vampire when it came time for her to change. According to Klaus, she could change whenever she wanted. Which was fine with her. It made her options….extensive.

"Sure," she agreed, putting as much honesty into it. "Now may I go. I may not complain as loudly as Jay but I am still affected by cabin fever."

Klaus backed up a little.

"Don't let me stop you," he said.

Despite his casual retreat, Kat knew he didn't believe her. That was okay. She was lying anyway and she would face the consequence later. Right now, Damon was probably waiting for her and that was temptation enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well look who finally showed up," Damon greeted as soon as he opened the door.

Kat graced him with a small smile as she stepped over the threshold, looking around the room.

"Nice place," she said.

Damon closed the door, brushing past her gently.

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

"Sounds like someone also has cabin fever," Kat teased.

"Also?" Damon asked.

He offered her a seat which she accepted, plopping down.

"Yes, also," Kat replied as he sat beside her.

She let her eyes trail over the dark interior. Vampires lived her. She could tell. Humans feared the dark and what could lurk within its dark folds. They lived in houses that radiated light even in the darkness of night.

"Something wrong?" Damon inquired.

Kat let her eyes go to him. She couldn't stop herself from wondering. Was he the vampire or the vampire's pet? She'd met many a vampire that drew people to them, keeping whole houses of compelled human servants as blood bags. Jay did not approve. Kat saw it as convenient. Humans, after all, were so weak willed. And left to their own devices they were a much greater threat. Okay, not so much threat, but perhaps a nuisance. Kat let a smile play at her glossed lips. Damon was pretty. Perhaps she'd wait around for his master and then request a trade. Another human for Damon. After all, she would give him immortal life even if she had to go find a vampire to turn him.

"No," she lied, realizing his question still hung thickly between them. "I just sent a friend of mine to school and I'm wondering how she's doing."

* * *

Blood. Jay smelled blood. She let out an inaudible sigh. She'd gone to the bathroom to avoid both class and other people. Which, in hindsight, was ridiculous. It was just her luck some brat on her cycle would be in the bathroom. She rested her chin on her hand, balanced ever so carefully on the toilet, feet hidden, staring at the shoes. Rich girl shoes. And three pairs. Jay let her head roll back, resting it against the stall, closing her eyes and blocking the conversation. The girls were talking. Two of them about blood. Slowly, Jay's eyes drifted back open. Vampires? She sat up a bit more attentively. The one girl sounded to have an accent like Klaus. A female Klaus? Not a pleasant idea. What made the sitting even more unpleasant was the scent of blood. She was getting hungry. Drawing a shaky breath, Jay held it, waiting. She started counting. It was a trick she'd learned from years of hospital visits with Kat. At least now, those were over. Unless hybrids could get sick. Jay entertained the thought a bit, imagining Klaus wasting away one day, dying of some incurable disease. She entertained it so long that she was unaware when all three girls left. Good. It meant she could leave the stall. Should she go to class? Probably. Klaus had compelled her to only go to school and be his eyes and ears. Well so far, his eyes had only seen the school's bathroom and she'd only heard the toilets. As well as snatches of a mostly ignored conversation between his female self and some other chick. One of which was probably a vampire. Walking out of her stall, Jay felt a familiar scent overwhelm her senses. She breathed it in, relishing the little rush she got as she did. Looking in the mirror, she saw that her eyes were dilated. She let a smile play at her lips and followed the scent, marching into a classroom at random that was near the bathroom. The bell rang then and she turned eyes on the entire classroom, looking as if she was searching for a seat. No, her gaze went to a girl with brown hair that was radiating anger and trying to hide it by focusing on a blank piece of paper in front of her. Jay smirked, eyes drifting to the boy next to her. He glanced upwards a bit, dragging his eyes away from the girl on his left. Jay slid into a nearby desk, fast, so as to avoid his gaze. Oh, but she knew him. Well. It had been a long time since the last time she'd seen Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Petrova.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to go out!" Jay declared.

She was sprawled over the arm of one couch, eyes on Klaus.

"Well, we can't always have what we want, now can we?" he inquired.

Jay gave him a smirk.

"Well, you certainly make an effort to try."

Kat couldn't help a spark of annoyance. Jay had been no help when it came to being Klaus's eyes and ears. As punishment for her failure, he'd ordered her to house arrest. At least he didn't have to listen to her whine. Then again, Kat couldn't help but want to know where it was Klaus went when he wasn't home.

"I can take her with me," Kat offered.

She was neither blind nor stupid. Klaus was keeping them apart. He never left them alone in a room and never sent them out together. Was he so concerned that they'd escape?

"What are you so afraid of? That we'll run off together?" Jay taunted.

Leave it to her to answer or ask all of Kat's unvoiced questions. Klaus was smiling. Not a good sign.

"My dear, you are intelligent. Perhaps woman's intuition. If only you'd use your talent for far better purposes. It would keep you out of trouble."

Jay returned his smile.

"Who says I want to stay out of trouble?"

Klaus said nothing, leaving the room. Jay watched him go, pouting.

"He'll kill you one day," Kat scolded.

Jay turned to her.

"Well today is not that day."

She rolled to her feet, slinking over to where Kat sat, adjusting her make up.

"Who are you getting all dressed up for? You look like the leather slut from hell."

Kat ignored the comment, though she could have pointed out that a leather jacket and leather boots did not make one the leather slut from hell.

"Where? Are. You. Going?" Jay asked, each word bringing her lips closer to Kat's ear.

"If you must know, not that it will get you off of house arrest, I'm going to teach myself the art of eat and erase. There's a frat party nearby and I'm dying to go," Kat replied.

Jay sat back, pouting.

"Think you can handle it? Eating and then erasing, I mean."

"I've seen you do it plenty of times. I think I can manage."

* * *

Jay stared at the ceiling, watching the light play along it.

"Come now, you can't tell me you're really so bored," Klaus remarked.

He crossed the room, a glass bottle in hand.

"You know me better than I know myself Klaus. You tell me."

Those words made him pause and look at her. She watched him evenly, hanging upside down on the couch.

"Get up, get dressed and try and look nice, we're about to have company," he ordered.

"That's not what you wanted to say," Jay accused, rolling to her feet.

Klaus paused again, this time as he was headed out of the room.

"What are you so afraid of saying to me, Klaus?" Jay asked.

She approached him slowly.

"You cannot deny we have history."

"What do you want from me?" Klaus asked, turning to face her. "Do you wish for me to stroke your ego and tell you that you mean more to me than you do? Because you don't."

Jay didn't flinch or react. Instead, her eyes darkened a few shades.

"I understand your restraints in telling me the truth so I will tell it to you."

Her words brought her closer to him, leaving them both standing in the doorway, looking at each other.

"I was in love with you. Even after you killed my brother, even after you turned me into a vampire and slaughtered my entire family, I loved you. But I never wanted to be this. A hybrid tied to you through a sire bond and acts of compulsion that ensure that I won't be able to leave your side."

She turned to leave him in the doorway, leaving her couch behind for her room.

"What about now?" Klaus inquired.

He stopped her in the hall, just a few steps shy of the stairs.

"Do you love me now?" Klaus asked.

Jay looked back at him.

"Honestly, love, I don't know," she replied.

Then she headed upstairs.

* * *

"I'm impressed," Kat admitted. "You certainly know how to pick a fun party scene."

She stepped back, avoiding two idiots with red cups as they stumbled past. Damon smirked.

"Well, if you're going to bring the kiddies out, it's usually a good idea to do so somewhere that they'll actually enjoy."

"Kiddies?" Kat repeated.

Damon pointed to a girl with brown hair, leading a guy with blond hair to a corner. Her own eyes narrowed. She'd seen this routine a million times, all with Jay. They'd go to a club, find a pair of single guys looking for a good time and Jay would take hers to a dark corner. By the time she was done and her victim's pal was getting worried about him, Kat would have blended back into a crowd and Jay would have made her escape. They usually regrouped at the closest Circle K and bought slushies. It was human and a joke. Because while they looked like humans on the outside, they weren't inside. And the inside was what counted."You know, a frat party is not a good place to feed a vampire," Kat blurted before she could stop herself.

Damon tensed beside her, looking down at her. Kat met his eyes. She couldn't help it. It was then she could feel it. The vampire in him. She smirked. Whoa, she really was blind.

"So, you too, huh?" she asked.

Damon stepped away from her.

"What are you?" Damon asked, confused.

So, he hadn't felt her vampire or her werewolf? Good. She smiled, letting a little of her wolf half bleed into her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

With that, she let herself melt into the partying crowd surrounding her, leaving Damon to fend for himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Klaus dropped a green folder on the table at Kat's feet. She glanced at him._

"_Can I help you?" she asked._

_She set her book aside, crossing her arms._

"_Open it," Klaus ordered._

_He lowered himself into the seat beside Jay, resting his head on his fist. Kat lifted the file, opening it and scanning the contents._

"_Miss Mystic Falls?" Kat said aloud._

"_I want you to enter," Klaus said._

"_Hell no," Kat declared, throwing the folder back on the floor._

"_Ah, Kat, I think you should enter. You always were pretty in that meant to be Miss America way," Jay said._

"_Why not make Jay enter? I'm sure you'd make a dashing escort," Kat spat at Klaus._

"_Why are you so object to it?" Klaus inquired._

"_She doesn't like pageants," Jay explained._

"_They are Satan's playground!" Kat objected._

"_Take one for the team," Jay teased._

_Kat glared at her. Jay returned said glare with a smile._

"_Come on, love, you can buy a new dress," Jay urged, mimicking Klaus's voice perfectly._

_Kat sighed deeply._

"_Fine," she relented. "But it will cost you dearly."_

* * *

"I am loving you in that dress," Jay praised, circling Kat.

Kat ignored her, arms crossed over her low scooping, backless black silk dress that touched the ground. She did not look happy.

"Shut up and do my hair," she ordered, sitting.

Jay obeyed, shaking out the curls.

"So, I saw Katarina Petrova," Jay began.

"Oh?"

"She was in school."

"Let me stop you there," Kat interjected. "You'd never catch that bitch in school."

"Not even if one of her pets is there?" Jay asked.

She met Kat's emerald eyes in the mirror.

"His name," Kat said. "What was his name?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

Kat lowered her eyes, retreating into her thoughts. Damon's last name was Salvatore. She rose, shaking Jay off.

"I'm going to mingle with the other girls," Kat said. "It's almost time anyway."

"Is Klaus your escort?" Jay asked.

"I'd never take your man," Kat teased harshly.

With that, she brushed past Jay and headed towards the other girls. Jay watched her go, arms crossed.

"Harsh words from your friend there."

Jay turned.

"Familiar voice to go with a familiar face," Jay remarked, meeting the eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

"Well, well, look who's here," Damon remarked.

He slid into Kat's path, smiling at her.

"Damon the vampire," Kat greeted. "How long has it been?"

"Long enough that I know you're a hybrid."

"How did you know?" Kat hissed.

Damon reached out, catching Kat's hand.

"No ring and you're out at about noon. And you know about vampires."

"A lot of things know about vampires," Kat pointed out.

She didn't take her hand back.

"None as pretty as you," Damon retorted.

Kat drew her hand back now.

"I was a werewolf," Kat retorted.

"Aren't all of you?" Damon asked.

Actually, Jay was originally a vampire but she wasn't too happy with her 'friend' at the moment.

"You might want to keep tabs on your new little bloodsucker wherever she is," Kat advised. "A lot of people around. Be a shame if anyone died."

With that she started to brush past him.

"Do you need an escort?" he asked.

Kat turned back to him, slowly.

"Only if you're escorting me out of here."

* * *

"As I recall, we don't have a very good relationship," Jay remarked.

"No," Stefan agreed. "We don't."

"But," Jay prompted.

"But I feel like we can work together towards a common goal."

Jay smirked.

"Sorry, I already have a partner."

She brushed past Stefan, following that internal pull that usually lead her to Klaus. She headed up a hill, only about half way up when she heard giggling. She paused briefly before continuing up. Klaus was standing on the hill with a blonde girl. The two were laughing over something. Jay couldn't help but stare in shock. Slowly, she retreated, still watching the giggling couple. She turned, bumping right into Stefan again. The vampire smiled pleasantly.

"So, how about now?" he asked.

Jay's eyes darkened to a harsher blue.

"What did you have in mind?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kat couldn t help but feel uneasy under Jay's stare. The vampire was, for once, quiet and intense. Kat had only seen her act like this once and it was in dire times. Kat really did not want a repeat.  
"What is it?" Kat asked.  
Jay seemed surprised that she d been caught.

"How are you so sure that I m not just staring for the hell of it? Jay asked.  
"You're too still," Kat replied.  
Jay smirked.  
"Fair enough."

The two let silence fall before Jay let out a sigh.  
"Kat, how do you feel about being a hybrid?" she asked.  
Kat fully eyed Jay.  
"With the exception of the sire bond, I actually like not having to change once a month," she replied.  
Jay drew her knees to her chest.  
"But what if there was a cure?" she asked.  
Kat chuckled.

"It wouldn t cure me of my werewolf bloodline," Kat said.  
She narrowed her eyes a bit.  
"Would you take it? Quit being a vampire and return to being human?"

Jay was silent too long, eyes intense.  
"Jay?"

Kat was worried now at the thought of her best friend suddenly human. Suddenly, weaker. Vulnerable. Would it still be possible for them to be friends?  
"I asked you first," Jay said.  
"And I answered. It wouldn't matter. One way or another, I'm someone or something's slave. At least this way, I can fight back a bit."  
"Do share how it is you are fighting back," Jay requested.  
Kat cast hateful eyes on her.  
"Don't go there," Kat ordered.  
"And why not?"  
"Because it will be the last civil conversation we could possibly ever have."  
There was that line in the sand. The one both had come so close to crossing many times when they were first learning to work as a team. After years of being a perfect tag team, that line had been a distant memory. It was there and very clear cut but avoiding it was like breathing. Second nature. And to approach that line was a conscious decision. A decision Jay was making right now, standing at that line as if she had every right to unlock every one of Kat's hidden away secrets. And she knew it too. She sat there, motionless, eyes on Kat in what Kat would only ever call her heartless gaze.

"If you wish to be a dog to Klaus, that's fine. But I will not be," Jay declared, voice cold.  
Kat gave her a dry smile, meant to be patronizing.  
"Well you know what they say of dogs. Those that behave live a life of ease. And those that don't, die fast."  
Jay stood, shoving the couch back into the wall where it crashed.  
"You are a hybrid now! Do you not what that means!?" she screamed. "You will forever be his dog! You think he'll let you go just because you behave?"  
Jay let out a frsutrated grunt before she resumed her yelling.  
"He doesn't want to be alone. Even if you gave him someone who loved him, someone he loved and a happy home, it wouldn't be enough. Klaus would never be satisfied! He wants hybrids. As many as he can get. The only reason this house isn't crawling with more is because his human blood bag isn't so human anymore!" Jay finished.  
"And who told you all that?"  
The voice sent chills through both of them. Jay froze, as if that would make her invisible as Klaus clomped into the room, each step menacingly painful. Kat watched Jay. Watched her friend fight every instinct to run from the room, no doubt into a trap of hybrids ordered by Klaus to catch her. And possibly kill her. Klaus was smiling. Not a good sign. He caught Jay by her upper arm, spinning her around to face him.  
"Care to share?" he asked.  
Jay carefully avoided his eyes. Kat stared at her back, panicked. The sire bond was always there, like Big Brother. Even when Klaus wasn't in the room, or even in the house, it was like a piece of him was in her, reminding her that he created her. And he could control her. "What's the harm?" Kat asked. "It's not like we could do much with the information."  
Klaus chuckled, looking at her.  
"True," he agreed. His eyes returned to Jay, that smile in place.  
"But I must fix this leak, whomever it may be. So, my dear, who is it?"  
Jay finally met his eyes.  
"I will never tell you. Sired or not, you will have to kill me first," she declared.  
Klaus's eyes lost all amusement.  
"Really now?" he asked. "Kat, please leave the room and close the doors."  
This brought panic to her. Kat rose.  
"Please, Klaus, don't kill her," she begged.  
Jay may have pissed her off, but she was still her friend. Her best friend. "Nothing so brash," Klaus said, eyes still in a deadlock on Jay's.  
"Go with ease, Kat. He won't hurt me," Jay declared.  
Kat cast a glance at Jay before backing out of the room and closing the doors. As soon as the doors closed, Klaus's hand found its way to Jay's throat. She didn't even flinch, not even when he gave it a little squeeze.  
"Are you scared?"  
"No," Jay replied.  
She kept her eyes trained on Klaus's as if her life depended on it. And she supposed it did, given that he seemed to be waiting for a reaction.  
"A good line," he praised. "He won't hurt me. I never knew you could lie so well."  
"It wasn't a lie," Jay declared.  
"And yet here I stand. Your beautiful little neck in my grip. It would be so easy to snap it."  
Jay smirked.  
"You were never one for doing what was easy as opposed to what would benefit you."  
"And you benefit me?" he asked.  
Jay said nothing.  
"See, even you do not know your own worth," Klaus taunted, releasing her.  
Jay was stone still as he walked past her, taking Kat's former spot. Slowly, she turned.  
"Well you must have seen some worth in me," she said.  
Klaus said nothing, an encouragement that she should go on. Jay made her way towards him, stopping right at his feet so that she could look down at him.  
"Of all the vampires in the world, you chose me to be your first turned vampire. Anyone would have worked. Or you could have gone a different route and chosen that pretty blonde you were with a few days ago."  
At the mention of the blonde Klaus's eyes lifted to her.  
"You chose me. And where I can find no measure of worth in myself, you saw something. Or was it my ability to work so well with Kat. Or my doubt all those years ago where I said fully awakening your hybrid self was a dream that would never be a reality? Did you seek me out, threaten me and then turn me into this, just to prove me wrong?" Klaus still said nothing so Jay lowered herself to the coffee table so that she was still directly across from him.  
"All those years ago, you freed me from being human. You set me free of that world and gave me a new one. And then, when you saw me becoming enslaved in the new one, you set me free again. You claimed I was better as a free spirit than as a caged bird. So why have you put me in a cage?" she asked.  
Klaus sat forward a bit.  
"Do you know that many animals live longer in captivity than in the wild?" he asked.  
Jay smiled.  
"Do not try and claim that this is for my own good," she said.  
"Do not presume to know my intentions," Klaus ordered, rising in anger.  
"Do not act like you love me," Jay retorted.  
Klaus paused at her words, looking down at her.  
"That girl is beautiful. I'm sure the promise of eternal life and youth will keep her with you, so long as you keep out that tiny part about the sire bond," Jay went on.  
She looked up at him, sadly.  
"I loved you. I loved who you used to be. You could never imagine just how much. But the game is more fun when the rules aren't stacked against me."


	10. Chapter 10

"He's been gone for awhile, huh?" Jay asked.  
She was sitting beside the door, playing a gameboy, which she'd been doing almost nonstop for a few days.  
"What's wrong?" Kat asked.  
Jay met her eyes.  
"Nothing," she lied.  
Kat tilted her head.  
"You've been sitting around, moping and playing on that stupid toy which is worse than drowning your sorrows in alcohol."  
Kat rose, hands on her hips.  
"I want you to take a bath. Now. And I expect you to be clean by the time I get back."  
"Where are you going?" Jay asked.  
She set the gameboy down, springing to her feet and following after Kat.  
"I have an errand to run for Klaus. He asked me," Kat replied, emphasizing the word 'asked'.  
Kat opened the door and stepped out. Jay paused in the doorway.  
"Well how long will you be gone?" Jay asked.  
"Long enough for you to take a bath," Kat replied. With that, she left, strutting down the steps.  
"I do what I want!" Jay yelled, making Kat smile despite herself.

* * *

Despite what she had said, Jay found herself in the bathroom, sitting on the side of the tub while the water filled it. She was still playing her game boy, sending the little Mario over the turtle looking creeps. It was actually a brilliant contraption. Certainly gave her something to do so that she didn't follow Klaus as he stormed from room to room, fuming over one thing or another. He'd barely looked at her. She lowered the gameboy slowly. The tub was almost full. With a sigh, Jay set the gameboy down, tying her hair back. Her clothes were in a pile by the door and the door was locked. Every possible security measure had been taken and she could now take a bath without worry of being disturbed.

* * *

Klaus tensed as soon as he stepped in the house, hearing an ear piercing scream. His eyes widened as he realized that it was Jay.  
"Jay!" he yelled, thundering towards the sound He smacked into the bathroom door, trying the door handle. It was locked.  
"Jay!" Klaus yelled.  
He could barely hear himself over her screams. The image of the Gilbert boy standing over her, driving a stake into her heart panicked him. Or even worse, Kol. That was the driving source that sent him crashing through the door. Jay was writhing in the bathtub, her body burning or so it seemed. Klaus didn't hesitate. He plunged his hands into the water, lifting her out and ignoring the burning of his own flesh. He collapsed to his knees on the floor, cradling Jay. Her screams had quieted to small whimpers but her eyes were still aware, still flashing, taking him in.  
"Well, love, that was a close one," he remarked.  
Jay didn't say anything, instead wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Klaus recognized the sign of weakness but chose that now was not the time to call her on it. Instead, he held her rocking just a bit.

* * *

Kat opened her senses even as she entered the Grill. She wasn t stupid enough to merely rush in. No, she d make it look like that was what she was doing. In reality, she could smell the blood. All of it vampire. She tried to keep the look off her face, the look of realization that would give her away. She opened the door, stepping in and letting it close behind her. Kat paused in the doorway, blocking the path of a dark haired man whose eyes were as dark as his hair. He smiled at her.  
Be a dear and let me pass, he requested.  
No can do, Kat said. You reek of blood. What are you? A vampire? Mhm, so much more than some mere vampire, the man replied.  
Kat hid her surprise well.  
An Original then? she inquired.  
The man grinned, offering his hand.  
Kol Mikaelson , he said.  
Kat let her eyes rest on his hand, keeping a bored expression. If he thought she was going to shake his hand, he was crazy.  
Who d you kill? she asked.  
Just a couple vampires. Kol was quite forward. A step above Klaus who spoke in riddles and sentences layering double meanings.  
Why? Kat felt compelled to ask.  
Kol s eyes flashed annoyance.  
I don t have time for this love. Now you are in my way. You can move yourself or I will move you. I d love to see you try, Kat snarled, flashing her fangs.  
Kol grinned.  
My pleasure. In a flash he was gone. In almost the same amount of time, Kat felt cool hands on her throat.  
I m in a good mood so count this as your lucky day, Kol purred to her.  
Kat braced herself for what was coming next and Kol did not disappoint. He snapped her neck, letting her limp body fall to the floor. He looked down at her.  
If you are the best hybrid Klaus can confront me with, he s been settling for cheap quality.

* * *

Jay awoke, her eyes instantly aware of the darkness around her. She breathed in, the rise and fall of her chest sending streams of pain through her entire body. She groaned, sitting up. She was on a pile of towels in the bathroom. Slowly, she rose, wrapping one around her and glancing towards the mirror. Vervain burns and scars decorated her slowly healing body and she could only stare as, even now, her body healed. Her mind was swimming but she managed to seize a memory amongst the remembrance of the burning pain. And in that memory, she saw Klaus. Her eyes widened. Still clutching the towel, she bolted from the room, zooming across the hall. Klaus door was half open and she burst in, only to find it empty. Dread filled her and Jay sprinted to the room he'd claimed as his study, bounding down the stairs, still holding her towel. Much like his room, his study was empty of him. On his couch was Kat. Her usually composed hair was a mess, clinging to her cheeks and her green eyes were half open slits, devoid of life.  
"Kat," Jay breathed into the silence.  
Any other time, it would be enough to wake Kat, who usually slept so lightly. But something was wrong. Her friend's neck was at an odd angle. Jay inched closer, flopping on the floor next to the stuffed couch, drawing her knees to her chest. She intended to wait until her friend woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

_Kat gasped as her eyes open. Nothing would ever get rid of the ache in her neck. That she was sure of. Slowly, she sat up, her senses overrun by the smell of blood._

_"Awake?" _

_Kat tensed at the familiar voice, glancing over her shoulder to see a familiar face sitting on the edge of Klaus's desk._

_"Katarina," Kat greeted._

_"I prefer Katherine."_

_Kat gave her a grim smile._

_"As do I. It's a farther cry from Katalina."_

_"And you don't like associating yourself with me," Katherine mused._

_She crossed her arms._

_"Your friend seems to be willing to associate with me," she gloated._

_"Friend?"_

_Kat's eyes widened. Jay!_

_"If you hurt or compelled her," Kat began, rising to her feet._

_"Nothing of the sort," Katherine cut in. "No, I'm working with her."_

_"Why?" Kat demanded._

_"To make sure Klaus doesn't get the cure," Katherine replied. "And to make sure Silas rises."_

_"Silas?" Kat repeated._

_"Silas was the first vampire in the world."_

_Kat turned to find Jay in the doorway, a backpack slung casually over her shoulder._

_"I thought that honor belonged to the Originals. Hence the name," Kat retorted._

_Jay smirked._

_"No, the Originals came to be around the tenth century. Silas has been entombed for about 2,000 years."_

_"Okay, but what's all this about the cure? And making Silas rise? Why can't Klaus have the cure?" Kat inquired. _

_She narrowed her eyes._

_"And why are you carrying a backpack?" _

_"It's yours."_

_"What?" Kat asked._

_"Katherine insists you go with her to retrieve the cure."_

_Kat glanced back at Katherine._

_"Why me?" she demanded._

_Katherine grinned._

_"Family outing?" she joked._

_Kat couldn't help that her face contorted in disgust. Katherine just sighed._

_"Fine. Your little friend would just slow me down in her current state."_

_"Current state?" Kat questioned, looking back at Jay._

_Jay pulled up her sleeve, revealing a burn._

_"Vervain. I'm healing a bit slower than usual and it hurts to move."_

_"Then I should stay here! You're vulnerable!" Kat objected._

_"I'll be fine," Jay insisted. "One hunt and I'll be healed. I just didn't want to leave you unconscious with her."_

_Kat was grateful that Jay's common sense hadn't fully abandoned her._

_"Alright, fine, I'll go. I will help you find this Silas and then I never want to see you again," Kat informed Katherine._

_Katherine grinned slyly._

_"Perfect."_

* * *

Jay crept slowly after the boy. He kept glancing back, almost like he could sense her. His dark brown eyes scanned the sidewalk but Jay carefully hid behind trees and the occasional mailbox.

"Too easy," Jay mumbled.

Tyler, she guessed that was his name, turned away, heading up the porch stairs and into the white house. Jay glanced around. Convinced the coast was clear, she sprinted to the side of the house. She grabbed the edge of one of the windows, pulling herself up. Looking in, she could see Tyler and the blonde girl. They were looking over a laptop and spread out pictures that were on a coffee table. From the angle she was at, she could also see a very bored Klaus as he paced like a caged lion, annoyance rolling off him in waves. Jay released the sill, dropping into a crouch and pulling out her phone, shooting a quick text to Kat.

* * *

Kat ignored her vibrating phone. It was probably just Jay and she really didn't want to speak to her. Not after Jay had passed her off to Katherine.

"Try to tread carefully. Don't want them to be alert to our presence," Katherine said.

Kat threw a wary glare at Katherine but held her tongue. After all, Katherine was the one stomping around, literally stepping on every leaf possible. Kat had trained herself in stealth. Her survival instincts pretty much came natural to her.

"They're more likely to hear you than me," Kat snapped back.

She continued forward, aware of every little booby trap that lay on the ground at her feet.

"This island is not uninhabited is it?" she asked.

"Of course not," Katherine replied. "What gave you the idea that it was?"

Kat didn't answer. She just kept walking, relying on instinct to guide her as she immersed herself in her thoughts. Her mind went back to the day that Jay had informed her that she'd seen Katherine at school. It was impossible for it to be Katherine. By that logic, there was a doppelganger. Another one. Kat wanted to let out a frustrated growl but withheld it. She should have kept better track of the human side of her paternal line rather than wasting both her and Jay's time hunting down Katherine.

"The amount of traps grows further on. I think we're close," she informed Katherine.

"Perfect," Katherine remarked, sick glee in her voice. "Let's go in."


	12. Chapter 12

Jay could faintly hear the conversations going on in the house. She was aware that Klaus had bitten the blonde and said blonde had started to die. Thus, Jay had come to realize the girl was a vampire. But Klaus had saved her. Jealousy was her current companion and she harbored it well as she lurked in what little shadows surrounded the house. Under that window, she could hear Klaus speak a tongue she thought had been lost to the ages. Flawless Aramaic. She smiled a bit. There was always a catch to his help when he knew that he was the only way out. He was translating for the Hunter's mark. Jay knew because ages ago, she'd sat with her brother, with Alexander, as he sketched his Hunter's mark, showing her the way it mapped out across his toned arm. The sudden memory of her brother made Jay flinch. She had not yearned for days lost in such a long time. And here she sat, listening to history practically repeat itself. How long had she searched for the cure after Klaus had turned her? All her efforts, fruitless. It was a waste. There was no cure. The search was a lie.

* * *

Kat cursed in her mind as she darted through the cave. Katherine had up and vanished, the bitch! She should have kept a better eye out. Should have known that as soon as she'd gotten the woman far enough, Katherine would betray her. What had she been thinking!? That's right, she hadn't. She'd done what she'd always done and trusted Jay's judgment. Damn it all. She slowed to a walk, fuming as she did. But now that she wasn't moving so fast, she could smell blood. It was becoming a recurring theme and an overused on where vampires were involved. But she followed it none the less. The cavern she ducked into was low and the blood scent got stronger. She could see the form of a body lying next to what looked like a stone bed. And whatever had been sleeping there had woken up. A whimper caught her attention and Kat looked to her left, meeting the scared brown eyes of a girl with dark skin and dark hair.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Kat studied her. The scent of blood was on her but it was also coming from the body beside the stone bed. Without answering the girl's question, Kat made her way to the body, squatting. Gently, she fingered the wound on his neck. Was this Katherine's handiwork? Who knew? Kat's eyes drifted back to the girl and she stood, her ego getting a little boost as the girl flinched at her approach. She had no hatred of humans but she couldn't help but love when they showed fear. Without even a word to the girl, she grabbed that slim wrist and sped the hell out of there. She wanted answers and she intended to do whatever it was she needed to get them.

* * *

She didn't stop running until she and the girl were a good few miles away from the cave, lost in the desolate jungle. When she did, she dropped the girl, turning and kneeling so that they were eye to eye. Eye to eye contact was key, after all.

"Now then," she began. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer every one of them? Do you understand?"

The girl nodded, still afraid but slowly, the compulsion was taking hold. Kat held in a grin. First time using compulsion and she was successful. Automatic gold star.

"Alright, your name. What is it?"

"Bonnie," was the girl's shaky reply.

Kat did grin this time.

"Alright Bonnie, now tell me, did you see a vampire in the caves?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Was her name Katherine?"

Again, Bonnie nodded. Kat's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Who killed that boy in the cave?" she asked.

"Silas," Bonnie replied.

Kat rose, glancing back in the direction of the cave. There it was again. Silas. The world's supposed first vampire. Kat still didn't buy it. She glanced down at Bonnie.

"That's all I've got for now."

She bent at the waist, resting her hands on her knees and meeting Bonnie's eyes again.

"You will forget this entire conversation," she declared. "None of this happened."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she nodded, letting Kat know she'd used compulsion successfully for the second time. Kat felt a rush of happiness fill her.

"Now, sleep," she ordered.

She was gone before Bonnie even collapsed into an unconscious heap.

* * *

"How many times are we gonna have to say goodbye?"

Jay wanted to grumble but she was privy as to how acute a hybrid's ears were. Hell, she couldn't even move to leave the two lovebirds in peace without risking some noise. She'd have to wait for a moment when they were distracted. Until then, she was looking at a long goodbye.

"At least this time we have a minute to do it the right way," Tyler said.

Sadness laced his voice. Jay could practically see their goodbye.

"There isn't a right way," the girl said.

She sounded like she was fighting not to cry. And failing.

"This isn't goodbye," Tyler assured her. "This is...until we find a way. We're immortal remember? We will find a way."

"What if we don't?!" she cried. "Tell me that you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll forget about me, tell me that you are going to go on and live a full and happy life without me."

Jay tensed a bit. What a stupid girl this was! She was begging the boy she loved to forget her.

"I will live a happy life without you. I will forget all about you and I will never ever think about you again."

And he was agreeing! Jay wrapped her arms around her. She'd heard the whole deal. How Klaus had given Tyler freedom only to turn around and hunt him. To kill him. At least Klaus was consistent.

"Until we find a way."

Jay heard the creek of floorboards and could smell tears. Realization hit like a brick. This was it. Tyler was leaving. Jay held herself for a few moments and then, with a burst of speed, bolted after Tyler. He was pretty far down the street.

"Tyler!" she called.

He stopped, turning, surprised. He'd probably been expecting the blonde.

"Don't go!" Jay cried. "Don't leave her!"

"I don't have a choice!" Tyler snarled.

"There is always a choice!" Jay objected.

"Then you've obviously never met Klaus," Tyler snarled.

"Met him?" Jay recited. "He made me a vampire and then a hybrid."

Tyler's eyes widened at her proclamation.

"You're a hybrid?" he asked.

"You are not alone," Jay declared."I have a place you can go."

She reached in the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a crumpled scrap of paper and a pen, quickly scrawling an address on it. She then offered it to him.

"Eventually, Klaus will get bored of you. Of chasing you. And you can come back."

"Why are you doing this?" Tyler asked.

"Just take it," Jay begged.

Tyler looked at her hand, at the scrap of paper. Then slowly, he reached out, taking the paper. Jay lowered her hand as he literally vanished, leaving her standing alone on the sidewalk.

"Jay?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't even heard Klaus's approach. Slowly, she turned, face to face with his light blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

For a moment, Jay could only stare at him before she stepped forward, closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around him.

"Waiting for you," she replied.

"And your wounds?" he inquired. "Those burns?"

"Gone."

She slowly looked up at Klaus, meeting his eyes.

"Take me home," she requested.

Klaus said nothing and though he normally would deny such a request, he lifted her into his arms and started home.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you're rested. You're fed. Tell me about Katarina," Klaus instructed.  
Hayley picked up her glass, eyeing Klaus.  
"Most men get their power kicks from torture or intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining," she said.  
Klaus gave a small smile, one that seemed kind of annoyed.  
"Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasentness but I have been known to change my mind on a whim."  
His eyes drifted to the door, spotting Jay's light blue and sharing his amusement in the understatement that had just rolled off his tongue.  
"where's Katarina?"  
"You seriously think I know?"

* * *

Jay turned away from the door in disgust.  
"Ugh, I despise that girl. She's so useless!" Jay declared, flopping into a bar stool across from Kat.  
Kat smirked, not looking up from the text message she was sending. "Do you despise her because she's stolen so much of your darling Klausy Wowsy's prescious time?" she asked, finishing her text message and setting her phone down.  
She reached for her tea cup as she picked up the newspaper nearby.  
"Hm, seems the Gilbert house burned down under mysterious circumstances," she mused.  
Jay threw up her hands.  
"What do I care about a burning house!?" she asked.  
Her mouth twisted into a pout and she narrowed her eyes, focus on Kat's phone as she reached over, picking it up.  
"Who's Elena?" she asked.  
Kat shrugged, turning the page of the newspaper. In truth, Damon had added a few numbers to her phone. He'd added Stefan as well. If only he had Katherine's number.  
"Why do you ask?" she inquired.  
Jay was watching her in slight disbelief as if she didn't have thousands of numbers in her phone from people she didn't know.  
"Well, it seems Miss Elena," Jay began, turning the phone to show Kat. "Is throwing a party."

* * *

Damon glanced around the house. Oh, he'd act like he wasn't annoyed that his house was overrun with people but in truth, he so was. "Thank you," he said, grabbing a bottle of Scotch from a passing human kid. He took a swig, still scanning when his eyes fell on a familiar girl. It was the girl from the bar. He'd recognize her creepy yet familiar eyes anywhere. She was talking to some cheerleaders, probably about clothes if the way she was holding her black mini pencil skirt. Just as he resolved to approach her, he felt a familiar presence and sighed inwardly. "Can you please just take a hint and leave me alone?" he requested.  
"What are you hiding?" Rebekah asked. "I know you know that vampire."  
"I know a lot of dead people," Damon replied with.

* * *

Despite the crowd of people, Jay heard the word "vampire" from all the way across the room. She turned to find the source, her eyes zoning in on the blonde girl having a stand off with a dark haired male. Her eyes widened as images of Alexander and the girl flashed across her mind. She blinked rapidly, rage filling her. How she hated that girl! That girl who'd pretended to be her friend, who tempted her brother to his doom. Jay felt her hands curl into fists, the blood in her rushing to her head, blocking out any other sound. Nothing would make her happier than to rip the head off said vampire but there were humans crawling all over the place and while compulsion would work on the nonlocals, the locals would remember. Jay forced herself to breath, slowly backing away and melting into the crowd enough that when she zoomed away, stirring up some wind, all anyone could say to explain it was that it was just a breeze of wind.

* * *

Kat sighed, picking up a discarded chair that Klaus and his new pet had knocked over in their haste to get at each other. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she reached in, answering it and sitting in the newly fixed chair.  
"How's the party?" she asked.  
"Not good. In fact, I'm not even there anymore," Jay replied.  
Kat could hear Jay's heels clacking against the street. Not a good sign.  
"The problem with being old is I make a lot of enemies and I can't kill all of them," Jay grumbled.  
"So, what are you going to do?" Kat asked.  
She rested her elbows on her knees, leaning forward a bit.  
"I'm going to head home."  
"I advise against that. Klaus and the dog are having their own private party," Kat warned.  
Jay chuckled darkly.  
"Klaus has yet to recompel me. I'm free and I'm going home."  
Kat smirked.  
"It's a shame though. All the work we put in trying to break Klaus of his habit of sleeping with dogs," she joked.  
"Indeed. But we must remember that men tend to take one step forward and two steps back," Jay said.  
"Understatement," Kat mumbled. "I'm almost home," Jay informed her. "And it has been a long night."  
"Understood," Kat replied. "See you."  
With that, they hung up.  
"I assume that was Jay?"  
To her credit, Kat did not jump when Klaus made his way into the room. She watched him, a small smile in place.  
"Yes but what do you care? Where's your werewolf?"  
Klaus crossed his arms.  
"Where is she?" he asked, indicating Jay.  
"No idea," Kat lied, knowing it sounded convincing. She made sure to keep her pulse in check as well as her heartbeat.  
"Is she coming home tonight?" Klaus inquired.  
This made Kat chuckle.  
"Oh you poor man. This isn't our home. No, our home is somewhere else," she said.  
"And you're going to tell me where that is, Klaus declared.  
Kat smirked, crossing her legs.  
"Do you know how many vampires and werewolves Jay and I have pissed off? Or how many witches are in our debts? Even under compulsion, I cannot tell you."  
She stood.  
"Besides, if Jay means so much to you, why bring in new tail?"  
Klaus stepped closer, closing the distance betwee them and wrapping an arm around her neck, locking on to her eyes.  
"You will tell me where Jay has gone," he declared.  
Kat stared back into his eyes, her own empty.  
"I can't. Such is the nature of the witches' spell."  
Klaus snarled, shoving her away from him.  
"When will she be back?" he demanded to know.  
Kat rubbed at her neck, meeting his eyes.  
"Your guess is as good as mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Jay stepped into Billy's, glancing around. She thought back, way back, remembering the wild parties and late night binges. And she couldn't help but smile. This was where she'd met Kat and they'd about killed each other. Which basically described the first few months of their partnership while they got use to each other. When that was accomplished, they bought an apartment. An apartment Jay had proudly stayed in just the night before. Now, she was hungry and Billy's was still the perfect place to catch a bite. She slid into the crowd, bobbing her head with the music. As she made her way towards what she hoped was still the small apartment that Will had kept. Smiling, she pushed aside an already drunk imbecile and opened the door to the apartment, stepping in. Glancing around, she did her best to hold in a growl of anger. Someone had beaten her to the punch.  
"No fair," she grumbled, slapping one of the boxes over. The box spilled open, revealing letters. Letters that looked far too new and recent to be from the 70's. Jay squatted, lifting one of the letters. In neat handwriting was the name Katherine. A smile etched its way onto Jay's face as she reached for her phone which had just begun to ring.  
"Kat?" she guessed.  
"You at Billy's?" Kat asked.  
"Good guess," Jay praised. "Where're you?"  
"Outside Billy's," Kat replied.  
"Good, you made it," Jay lowly cheered. "Have you ever heard of Willoughby."  
"Cream Corn capital of Pennsylvania," Kat replied.  
"I guess some good came out of being trapped in Klaus's dinky house, huh?" Jay joked. "Says the one who wasn't trapped all by herself while he did the Dance of the Nudes with some hookerish werewolf," Kat grumbled. "Blah, blah, blah," Jay said. "I'll be out in five. Feelin' peckish."  
"You can eat later you glutton. We have a bitch to catch."  
"I forgot we became dogcatchers," Jay remarked, tucking the letter in the back pocket of her jeans and heading out.  
As she reentered the bar, she spotted Stefan Salvatore making his way through the crowd. Smirking, Jay made a beeline for him, passing by and making sure he saw her.  
"If you're looking for Katherine, you better find her before I do," she warned. "Or there will be nothing left."  
Then she stepped outside, spotting Kat in her red Thunderbird. "Oh, lookie what was brought out of retirement," she remarked.  
"Just shut up and get in," Kat ordered. "I'm desperate to rip Katherine a new one."

* * *

"UGH! I'm starving!" Jay groaned, leaning her seat way back.  
"You'll live," Kat said,eyes still on the road.  
Jay glared at her.  
"Yeah, if I eat you," she said. She gnashed her teeth, leaning closer to Kat. Kat reached down, holding up the road map and swatting Jay with it, all with her eyes on the road.  
"Down, you savage beast!" she ordered, deadpan.  
Jay laughed, biting down on the map and leaning against her door.  
"I win this round," she trilled, spitting the map out.  
"Congrats," Kat praised with sarcasm.  
"Love you too," Jay muttered, laying back in her seat again.  
A few minutes of silence passed between them.  
"Are we there yet?" Jay asked.  
"Don't even start that," Kat ordered.

* * *

Kat slid easily into a parking spot, remaining idle and staring at the passing people. "I assume this is Willoughby?" Jay guessed, sitting up now.  
She brushed her black hair out of her face, scanning the street as Kat turned the car off.  
"Yep," Kat replied.  
She turned to Jay.  
"We'll split up, got it?"  
"Aye, aye, captain," Jay answered with. She ducked out of the car, slamming the door closed and stretching. Kat also got out.  
"Call me if you see her," Kat instructed.  
"Deal," Jay called over her shoulder as she walked away. Kat shook her head, annoyed, and headed off in the oppostie direction.

* * *

Jay scanned the street. It was a small town, smaller than Mystic Falls. It was just so...homely. Jay's nose wrinkled. How could someone as batshit psycho as Katherine be at all happy here? Then again, when you're trying to hide, it is best to hide where no one would ever expect to find you. It was a good trick but one Jay would never consider. She would rather run the risk of being caught then have to sacrafice late night partying in the big cities.  
"Hey!" she greeted, catching hold of a random woman's arm.  
The woman turned confused eyes to her. Jay smiled.  
"Have you heard of a woman named Katherine?" she asked.  
The woman smiled.  
"Not at all," she replied.  
Jay's eyes narrowed.  
"Really then?"  
She grinned mischieviously.  
"Do you have any kids? A husband?" she asked.  
Slowly, and still confused, the woman shook her head.  
"Good," Jay declared, sinking her teeth into the woman's neck in only a matter of seconds.  
It gave the woman very little time to react.  
"You don't intend to drain her, I hope."  
Jay was just starting to buzz from the blood but the voice, tinged with an irresistable accent, drew her attention. She released the woman, turning to face yet another face from her past. She smiled.  
"Elijah. Oh it has been far too long," she greeted.  
"Not long enough," Elijah remarked.  
Jay dropped her victim, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.  
"What brings you to such a sleepy little town?" she asked.  
"Business," Elijah replied.  
He eyed the woman.  
"I suppose you're just stopping for a bite."  
"I wish," Jay replied. "I actually have to work."  
"Witches still? I assumed you'd have moved on from your seedy business," Elijah remarked.  
"Oh no, no witch employer this time," Jay replied. "Hell, I'm not even working for your brother."  
Elijah's eyes held danger as they went to her.  
"Explain."  
Jay held up her hand, revealing the lack of ring.  
"You're a hybrid," Elijah realized.  
"Unfortunantely," Jay admitted.  
"Why are you here?" Elijah demanded.  
Jay crossed her arms.  
"I'm after Katarina Petrova," she replied. "Seen her?"  
Before she could react, Elijah was behind her. He wrapped an arm around her neck, catching her in a choke hold.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you find her," he said.  
"So you know where she is?" Jay grunted, struggling to break Elijah's hold.  
Elijah didn't reply.  
"And here I thought the code was bros before hos," Jay growled.  
"Family will always come first," Elijah said. "But last I checked, you were not family."  
With that, he snapped her neck, letting her body fall beside her human victim. Confident she'd be out for awhile, Elijah fixed his suit, smoothing back his hair and making his way to where he was suppoed to meet Katherine.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kat?"  
Kat paused, glancing over her shoulder a bit. Damon was standing behind her, a blonde in tow.  
"Damon?" Kat said in greeting.  
She smiled to cover her surprise, making sure to look sultry but cute at the same time. It was her play at innocence. She'd heard plenty about both Salvatores and their love affair with Katherine from Jay both on the ride over and other times.  
"Well, well, what could you possibly be doing in town?" Damon asked, approaching at a slow, relaxed walk.  
Kat shook her hair over her shoulder seductively.  
"I'm here on business," she replied. "Grown up stuff that you couldn't hope to comprehend."  
Damon drew closer and Kat held in a breath.  
"I'm much older than you," he declared.  
"That a bet?" Kat challenged.  
"Oh please,"the blonde companion said, rolling her eyes. "If you children are done."  
Kat fixed her eyes on the girl.  
"Baby face, watch how you speak to me," she warned. "I grew up in a Haitian family and we beat ass first and don't bother listening to the explanations."  
"Oh, I'm so scared," the girl mocked.  
Kat snarled, letting the vampire crawl onto her face, wishing she knew if it looked as fear inducing as she hoped.  
"Okay ladies, let's focus on our jobs," Damon said, stepping between them.  
He smiled at the blonde.  
"Rebekah, try not being such a gank."  
He turned his smile on Kat.  
"And please, strong as you are, she's an Original vampire."  
"Not as original as Silas," Kat mumbled.  
Both Damon and Rebekah looked at her in surprise.  
"How do you know about Silas?" Rebekah asked, stepping around Damon.  
Kat smirked. "Sorry, client confidentiality," she joked.  
With that, she was gone, zipping away at top speed.

* * *

Jay grunted as she felt a hand on her back, lifting her up.  
"So help me, God," she got out. "If it's you Elijah."  
She stopped talking when she realized it wasn't Elijah but Klaus. Her eyes practically popped out of her head.  
"Klaus? But how?" she gasped.  
A slow smile etched its way onto Klaus's face.  
"Hardly," he said.  
His eyes scanned her body, as if evaluating her.  
"So you are Jay, the witches' best friend. Well, one of them. I've yet to meet Katalina," he mused.  
Jay's eyes widened as the words sank in.  
"Who are you?" she asked. "Because you most certainly are not Klaus."  
As she made her realization, Jay struggled against him. The Klaus imposter siezed her tighter.  
"Not just yet," he said. "You are an animal who values her freedom. Both you and your friend. So I will make you a deal."  
"What could I possibly have that you could want?" Jay snarled.  
Faux-Klaus smiled.  
"You're hunting down the cure. Bring it to me and I'll ensure your freedom," he declared.  
"How?" Jay asked.  
Faux-Klaus chuckled.  
"I have an...agreement with your dear Klaus."  
Those light blue eyes flashed and Jay could almost see the imposter's face behind Klaus's. Those eyes narrowed.  
"So,you can see through my illusions?"  
Faux-Klaus rose, dropping her. Jay landed in a perfect crouch, sending one of her legs back to kick Faux-Klaus. He caught her leg, twirling her around, catching her face with one hand. He glared into her eyes, anger and boredom reflecting from his.  
"Perhaps I should just rip out your pretty little eyes," he mumbled to himself.  
Resolved, he lifted a hand. Jay struggled but couldn't get away, watching as his hand drew closer to her face.

* * *

Katherine was finally in her sights. Kat tried not to be obvious as she stalked through the empty streets, following Katherine towards the house. It was some homey. Not Katherine at all. At least not the Katherine Kat's mother had raved about constantly throughout Kat's childhood. Not the Katherine Jay had jokingly catalouged every sin Katherine had yet... Kat watched Katherine turn from the woman at the door, glancing over her shoulder as she trudged away. For a fraction of a second, Kat no longer saw the conniving temptress that Katherine was. Instead, she saw the scared little girl underneath. She shook her head and got ready to jump Katherine. It was then a scream cut through the night air, setting every hair on Kat's body on edge. Her eyes went to the sky as if the source would make itself known. She, of course, already knew the source.  
"JAY!" Kat cried.  
She threw a glance Katherine, to make sure her cry hadn't startled the vampire. Downhearted, she realized Katherine wasn't there. Though disappointed, she siezed the oppurtunity to run towards Jay.

* * *

Elijah hadn't meant to check on her but he felt compelled to. Now,as he stepped into the shadows, he saw Jay. She was on her knees, leaning over the dead woman that had been her meal. She was clawing at her face, making the most god awful whimpers. Drawing closer, Elijah observed the blood speckling the ground. All of it led to Jay. At first, he believed it to be her victim's. When he realized it was all hers, he was shocked.  
"Why did we stop?" Rebekah asked from behind him. "We should b-"  
Her words died on her lips as she took in Jay.  
"My God,what happened to her?" she gasped.  
Jay slowly turned to them, her blue eyes surrounded by skin that held dozens of claw of blood slid down her face in beads as she stared at them.  
"My eyes," she choked. "He took them."  
"Who?" Rebekah asked.  
Jay didn't say anything.  
"Who, damnit!" Rebekah snarled.  
"Silas."  
The voice came from behind them and they both turned. A dark female stepped into the light, approaching, her eyes on Jay, filled with worry and horror.  
"Silas did this to you?" Rebekah asked.  
"What did I just say?" Kat snapped.  
She fell to her knees beside Jay.  
"Oh my God," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Jay.  
Elijah looked at Rebekah.  
"We need to bring them back to Mystic Falls," he said. "Klaus will want them back anyway."  
"Sure," Rebekah snapped. "From one hell to another."  
"No," Kat cut in. "Klaus will keep us safe. He managed to thus far."  
She looked at Elijah.  
"Please, take us back with you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Long time no see," Klaus said in an almost angry tone as Kat started towards the house.  
"Please tell me you know something about Silas," Kat begged.  
Klaus's eyes narrowed.  
"Why?" he asked.  
His question was answered fairly quickly when Elijah backed out of the car, Jay in his arms. She was unconscious, blood caking the area around her eyes as well as her fingertips. His breath caught in his throat as Elijah started towards him in slow, even strides.  
"Congratulations," Elijah quipped as he passed Klaus. "You dragged her right into the middle of trouble. Again."  
Klaus remained motionless as Elijah went inside, his eyes focused on nothing, even as Rebekah approached. Kat gently touched Klaus's arm.  
"She'll be fine," she promised him. "If Jay's taught me anything. It's how to survive."  
Klaus sighed.  
"Wise words, Katalina," he said, offering her a smile.  
With that, he went back into the house.

* * *

Kat sat perched by the door, listening to Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. On her other side was Jay, still asleep, the blood on her face and hands gone. Who knew how long it would be before she woke up and went back to clawing at her face?  
"Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters," Rebekah preached.  
Kat rolled her eyes, sitting back a bit. No wonder Jay didn't like Rebekah. She heard Klaus laugh.  
"Well, that was poetic," he remariked coldly.  
"Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please."  
She could hear the taunt in Elijah's voice and smirked. Something about him was a comfort.  
"Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure."  
Kat glanced Jay's way, wondering what form Silas had used to get to Jay.  
"And in doing so, he will break down the wall to the Other Side," Rebekah pointed out.  
"What other side?" Kat asked herself.  
She pushed up against the door a bit harder.  
"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies. He wants to reunite with his lost soulmate. You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion."  
"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died," Rebekah said, her voice shaking a bit which was almost unnoticeable.  
Kat bit her lip. Every supernatural? Going down a mental checklist revealed to Kat that her and Jay's bounty included over a hundred enemies that would definently want revenge.  
"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back," Klaus retorted.  
Kat's lips curled at Kol's name. Ugh, him. Jay began to stir, rolling onto her side. Kat let out the breath she'd been holding and settled down again, returning to the conversation. She'd missed a few bits of dialouge but now Elijah was speaking.  
"Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness."  
"Tell me your joking," Klaus said. "Tell me you're not fating me to an enternity of torture."  
"I made my decision," Elijah said simply.  
Kat heard Klaus chair against the floor and his footsteps.  
"When you're sick and dying and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me," he said, so much hatred behind them.  
Kat admittedly shivered, suddenly wanting distance between her and the door. Just a little though. She still wanted to hear what they were saying. The door knob turned and then the door opened, letting Klaus in. Kat wasn't afraid but she was cautious. She looked up his way, nervous.  
"You may go get some rest," Klaus said to her. He took a seat in the chair next to Jay's bed, not saying a word about Kat's obvious spying.  
"Alright," Kat said, leaving.  
She headed downstairs as Elijah was getting up from the table. Rebekah was gone.  
"Elijah," Kat greeted.  
Elijah nodded her way. Still feeling his eyes, Kat went to the fridge, pulling out a blood bag. She much preferred a fresh supply but this was good enough. For now. "Katalina," Elijah began.  
Kat shut the fridge, turning to meet him head on.  
"Yes?"  
"You are a Petrova, are you not?"  
"Distantly," Kat replied. "Katherine's baby went on to have many children in the short time she was alive. They sort of branched out after that."  
She shrugged. It was the explanation her mother had given her. Elijah was still staring at her.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"I need you to do me a favor," he said.  
Kat eyed him, slipping a straw into her blood bag and sipping, waiting.  
"I need you to follow Rebekah. Make sure she stays true to her word to live as a human," he requested.  
"No way!" Kat objected. "I'm not leaving Jay!"  
"What can you do for her?" Elijah asked, seizing Kat's upper arm. Her blood bag fell to the floor, spilling blood on the floor. Kat glowered at him.  
"Let. Me. Go," she hissed.  
"With Silas out there, I will not let any harm come to Rebekah," Elijah said.  
"And you are so willing to let harm come to Klaus. Some brother."  
She yanked her arm free.  
"I'll tail her. Happy. But I want Jay by the end of the night. You'd better fix her."  
With that, Kat stomped out, her heels making an authoritive click as she left.

* * *

Klaus ran a hand through Jay's hair, willing her to wake up. As if by his command, her blue eyes slid open. She looked around the room.  
"Klaus?" she croaked meekly. "I'm right here, love," he said.  
Jay's eyes turned in his direction.  
"I can't see anything," she whispered.  
"Jay, love, this is Silas's doing," Klaus said. "You can still see. Your eyes are fine."  
She sat up, with his assitance, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. Klaus stroked her hair out of her face.  
"Listen to me," he ordered. "I am your sire. You can still see."  
"No!" Jay roared, kicking at him and throwing herself back with a horrid scream.  
"Jay!" he snarled, grabbing for her. She rolled away, dropping to her feet. Klaus saw the flash of her arms as her hands went for her face but he leapt over the bed, catching her wrists. As he struggled with her, the door creaked open, Elijah leaning in the doorway.  
"Need a hand?" he asked flatly.  
Klaus glowered.  
"You know fully well I do!" he snarled, struggling to hold Jay.  
Elijah stepped in fully, kneeling in front of Jay. He took her wrists, yanking her up and spinning her around.  
"Her feet," Elijah ordered.  
Klaus complied and they carried a struggling Jay to the bathroom.  
"You planned ahead I see," Klaus grouched as Elijah kicked the door open. The bathtub was full.  
"Vervain free," Elijah explained. "Now toss her in."  
Klaus glared at his brother as they dropped Jay. She went under with a scream of anger.  
"You mentioned that Silas paid you a visit. Yet here you are in one piece. Now how did you fix yourself?"  
With that, Elijah turned away and walked out, leaving Klaus to face a resurfaced Jay. She glared at him, water dripping down her face.  
"Why did you do this?" she growled.  
Klaus dropped to his knee.  
"To help you, love," he said.  
He reached out. As if sensing his approach, she knocked his hand away.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Then what should I call you? And why can't I call you love?"  
"Kat told me you slept with that whorish werewolf."  
"Hayley was a one time thing," Klaus argued. "And my affairs are of no concern to you." Jay slapped water at him.  
"This is why we don't work well together, you unbelievable ass!" she screamed. "You believe yourself to be so high above me!"  
"Well when you act like this!" Klaus growled.  
"If I may make an suggestion," Elijah called through the door.  
"No!" the two yelled back at him.  
"It was not a request," Elijah growled. "Now listen and listen well."  
"Go away Elijah!" Jay yelled.  
"When a man and a woman love each other and more often when they don't," Elijah went on undeterred.  
"Enough!" Jay screamed.

* * *

Kat slipped into the dress shop just as the door was closing behind Rebekah and her Katherine's twin of a friend. She'd heard the girl's name in passing. Elena. Regardless, she looked like Katherine and it would have given Kat great pleasure to kill Elena as well. Kat turned her back on them, studying a dress on display. Her mind drifted to Jay and the mysterious Silas. And, best of all, the cure. Elijah held it now but for how long. Jay was faintly crazy but Silas had made her raving mad. He'd gotten to Klaus. This guy had serious skills or he was incredibly sneaky. The door clanged open, announcing the departure of two of Elena's apparent exfriends. She'd half listened to their conversation and had heard the word prom mentioned a few times. She sighed deeply, turning to the store clerk nearby. She locked eyes.  
"I need a dress. You are going to pick one for me and hold it until I come back to pick it up, got it?"  
The clerk nodded, a blank look on her face. Kat smiled.  
"Good girl."

She patted the clerk and headed out. If Elijah intended to make her tail Rebekah, she was going to look amazing at the prom.

* * *

Jay walked into the room, towel drying her hair.  
"I want to go out," she said.  
"I see your bath certainly cleared you of Silas's influence," Klaus remarked.  
"No, I think being pissed at you worked just as well," Jay snapped.  
She sat on the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table.  
"What is there to do since I left?" she asked.  
"Ah yes, speaking of that," Klaus said.  
He turned fully, smiling at her.  
"Where did you go,love?" he asked.  
He smiled at Jay. Jay met his eyes, a harsh but blank expression on her face. She stood in one swift movement, leaving the room in a huff. Klaus, slightly enraged, turned to the fire, eyes centered on the flames.  
"Klaus," he heard.  
It was Caroline. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and kept staring into the fire. "Klaus? Klaus? Kl-"  
Caroline paused, entering the room and spotting him.  
"Hello? Did you not hear me?" she demanded.  
"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company," Klaus replied.  
"Well, I'm sorry that you're having personal issues but I have a real crisis on my hands."  
Klaus heard Jay in the kitchen, fixing herself a drink. She was close enough that he knew she could hear every word.  
"Elena stole my prom dress!" A snort from the kitchen. Klaus turned and faced her.  
"I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember."  
She gave him a look, as if to say duh.  
"Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled!"  
Klaus heard Jay start a silent laugh and he couldn't help but start.  
"It is not funny," Caroline laughed.  
"No, I know. I know," he said.  
"Then stop laughing! Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me."  
"Well, surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities?" Klaus joked.  
He heard Jay say something in Aramaic and held back a smile. Caroline was getting agitated. Best to not further fuel the fire.  
"Oh, but I don't want just another dress," she said. "I wanna look hot. Like Princess-Grace-of-Monaco-hot. So... could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal caliber?"  
Jay laughed again, joking on whatever she'd been drinking. Caroline cast a smile his way and he smiled back. It was the least he could do.

* * *

"So, she comes over, flashes you a smile and she gets a dress?" Jay clarified.  
Klaus turned his attention to her.  
"Well, compliance is rewarded."  
"Obedience? From me? Ha!" she laughed.  
She slid onto the couch, crossing her arms over her long sapphire dress, smiling.  
"I want to go to prom," she said. "And I don't need your creepy trophy case to find a dress."  
"I can see that," Klaus remarked, holding out a hand.  
Jay took it, letting him pull her up and twirl her around.  
"You look amazing," he remarked.  
"I'm aware," Jay said.  
Klaus opened his mouth to respond when Elijah came in, Kat in tow. Kat was in a stunning, one shoulder sleeve dress. She paused when she saw Jay.  
"Ah, there's my escort."  
Jay smiled.  
"And you're better," Kat went on. "Good. We get to babysit Rebekah."  
Jay's smile faltered.  
"Great," she said. "See, I told you she'd be on board," Kat joked.  
She strolled over, looping her arm through Jay's.  
"We'll fix your hair in the car," she said as they walked out.  
Her smile dropped away as they left the room.  
"We go, we watch Rebekah but we have the time of our lives. If something happens to her, not our problem."  
"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Jay asked.  
"You could stand to mention it more."

* * *

"We never had prom in my day."  
Kat rolled her eyes, eyes on Rebekah as she cruised through the crowd. "In fact, girls weren't allowed to even go to school."  
"Jay!" Kat hissed over her shoulder.  
Jay parted from her group of compelled admirerers, pretty much glomping Kat.  
"I'm terribly bored," she declared. "Rebekah is fine but this dance is not."  
"Agreed," Kat said. "But we have to."  
"Because Elijah said so?" Jay asked.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Smitten?" she teased.  
Kat just glared her way.  
"Look, we babysit Rebekah, she gets the cure, we take the cure and use it to get to Klaus," she explained.  
"Or Silas,"Jay suggested.  
Kat studied her.  
"Seriously," Jay added.  
"I think you're letting Silas get to your head," Kat remarked.  
Jay rolled her eyes.  
"All I know is he doesn't hesitate to torment and I won't be on the receiving end again. Even if that means throwing Klaus under the bus. Now I need to know, are you with me or against me?"  
Kat bristled at the ultimatum.  
"Jay-" she began.  
"Hey. Okay, the ballots have been tallied, which means it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen."  
Jay's attention went to the stage, leaving Kat to her thoughts.  
"All right, your prom king and queen are... Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett!" the girl announced.  
Bennett? Kat now looked at the stage to see the girl from the island stepping up. Her eyes widened.  
"Jay," she began.  
"A Bennett witch," Jay murmured to herself.  
She smirked.  
"I'd say Rebekah can't get much safer."  
With that, she turned, strolling from the room. Kat watched her go before stepping into the partying crowd. Regardless of Jay's personal feelings, she was not going to piss off an Original and risk losing her head. Not when she'd come close to it a few too many times.

* * *

"Surprise, surprise."  
Jay turned at the voice, smiling dryly when she saw Katherine approach her.  
"Oh, don't you look so pretty? All dressed up and nowhere at all to go," Katherine teased.  
"I don't think you get me, Kathy," Jay taunted back. "We're not friends. Don't act like I won't kill you."  
As she spoke, her features contorted. She was vamping out. Katherine grinned.  
"Fair enough. We're not friends. That won't stop me from asking you to deliver this."  
She held up a letter.  
"It's for Klaus. I'd deliver it myself but-"  
"He'd tear you to shreds," Jay finished flatly.  
Katherine chuckled.  
"You're funny," she lied.  
Jay snatched the letter.  
"Make no mistake, if you threaten him, there won't be a rock for you to hide under."  
"Oh it's not a threat," Katherine assured her. "Merely a warning of something much bigger than myself."  
Jay glared daggers.  
"You can run, Katarina Petrova, but I will hunt you down and I will find you. Make no mistake about that."  
"And when will that be?" Katherine asked, obviously mocking Jay.  
"When you fail to prove yourself of any further use to me."  
With that, Jay sped away, leaving a highly amused Katherine behind.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's that smell?" Kat asked, nose wrinkling.  
She looked around, still finger brushing the tangles from her hair. It left a pleasantly curled touch to her hair. Jay, meanwhile, yawned, looking like the grudge.  
"That," Klaus said. "Is the smell of New Orleans."  
"Well it stinks," Jay remarked, leaning against Kat's back. "Go find somewhere to rest," Klaus ordered. "Kat and I will find you later."  
Jay shuffled away, mixing in with a group of human tourists.  
"So where are we going?" Kat asked as Klaus led her through the crowd.  
"You'll see," was his reply.

* * *

Jay glanced over her shoulder before ducking into a dark alley. She dropped the jacket she was wearing, reaching into her bag for the spare she'd brought with her. This one strayed from her usual black. It was a rich blue, a sign to the French Quarter witches that, while she was a vampire, she wasn't a threat. And they needed that assurance, especially with the harassment they dealt with now that Marcel was large and in charge. She started further into the alley, trying to act human, to act like she hadn't sensed that she was being followed. They probably thought she was a witch. A dry smile crossed her lips. No, that wasn't it. By now, Marcel probably had spread her picture around the whole place. It was her fault that Mikeal had found Klaus in New Orleans anyway. And perhaps that was where the problem lay. She paused, turning faster than any human would ever have. She was surprised to find herself face to face with a brunette woman who had to be in her late 30's. She let a smile creep onto her face.  
"Jane-Anne," she greeted. "It's been too long."  
"I agree, Jaiyana," Jane-Anne agreed.  
"Never could just call me Jay, could you?" Jay asked, fully grinning now. Jane-Anne's smile looked forced.  
"Now I couldn't," she agreed. Jay reached out, gently touching Jane-Anne's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing. But it's probably not a good idea for you to be seen with me," Jane-Anne advised.  
"You're one of my only friends besides Katalina. And besides, when have I ever had a good idea?"

* * *

"Wow, this plays reeks even worse than the city," Kat remarked as Klaus led her towards a bar.  
"Quit your whining," he grumbled,as they walked in.  
Kat's eyes were immediately drawn to the dark skinned man on the stage.  
"Damn," she whispered, a pleased smile crossing her face.  
Klaus withheld a smirk, addressing her over his shoulder.  
"Katalina, be a dear and go get a drink at the bar," he requested.  
Kat sighed dramatically but obeyed, eyes still on the guy on stage. He was H-O-T hot! She slid onto a bar stool , close enough to hear Klaus's entire conversation. She was glad she did when the guy on stage hopped off and made his way to Klaus, first and foremost. "Klaus," the guy greeted.  
"Marcel," Klaus returned. "Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa," Marcel added.  
Kat sensed hostility in the crowd around her. Right now it was just a buzz, but enough to set her werewolf senses off. "Has it been that long?" Klaus asked.  
The two started to draw closer and the hostility went up. Kat held back a growl. If she'd been wolfed out, her haunches would have been raised.  
"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake," Marcel recalled, casually.  
"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust," Klaus bragged.  
This time, the growl escaped. What was Klaus thinking. He'd just told everyone with that declaration that he was a predator. Marcel's lackies were at his side in seconds and a few more vampires stood. Kat glanced around. How had she missed them?  
"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-," Marcel began.  
"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus asked.  
Kat was halfway off her barstool. Klaus and Marcel were nose to nose.  
"I'd have thrown you a damn parade," Marcel answered, after minutes had ticked by. His face broke out into a wide grin, laughing as he and Klaus embraced. Marcel drew back, placing his hand on either side of Klaus's neck.  
"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink," Marcel suggested.  
Kat caught Klaus's eye and understood the message there. Fly solo, stay low, and until I need you. Kat smirked, turning to the bartender.  
"Scotch," she requested.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we did this," Jay remarked.  
"And whose fault is that?" Jane-Anne asked.  
She laughed at Jay's face as they walked along the streets. "Oh Jaiyana, I love that you can make me laugh. I hope you and my sister get along as well."  
"You sound as if you won't be around to see it," Jay remarked.  
"I probably won't," Jane-Anne admitted. "I won't let anything happen to you," Jay declared.  
Jane-Anne smiled.  
"Fun sentiments," she said.  
She stopped, turning to face Jay fully.  
"There is a plan," she admitted. "And I want you to help my sister with it."  
Jay stared down at Jane-Anne. "Please, let me help you," she begged. "Please, let me save you."  
Jane-Anne rested a hand on Jay's shoulder.  
"I can't," she said.  
Calloused hands siezed either side of Jay's head. She had a brief moment to look at Jane-Anne's face before her head was yanked to the side, hard, and she fell. Jane-Anne looked down at Jay's body at her feet, sadly.  
"Goodbye, Jay," she said.  
She turned to the vampires that had come to take her away.  
"I'm ready."

* * *

"Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asked as he and Klaus walked through the Quarter.  
"Those who live hate me more than ever," Klaus remarked.  
"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff," Marcel declared.  
Klaus's mind drifted to Jay, at the cold way she was regarding him as of late. His eyes, however, were on Marcel's vampires that were scrambling along rooftops and cars.  
"They're hardly subtle, are they?" he commented, hoping to distract himself.  
"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby," Marcel said.  
He whistled with his fingers and the gathered crowd cheered. A vampire brought forth a woman that could only be Jane-Anne. Her wrists were bound in front of her with rope.  
"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?"  
He turned abruptly and walks over to Klaus, grinning.  
"Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought."  
Marcel returned his attention to Jane-Anne.  
"Seriously J, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"  
Klaus let his eyes drift, finding Kat instantly. She was standing amongst the crowd, face half shadowed. What was going through her head?  
"I didn't do anything," Jane-Anne declared.  
Laughter rose in the crowd a bit. Klaus could see Kat glance around her uncomfortably and, inwardly, he smiled, ruefully. She was not part of this crowd. No, she was far too classy for that.  
"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."  
The crowd was utterly silent. As silent as death itself, Kat moved out of the crowd. Once she broke free of the outer circle, she was gone. Klaus's full attention returned fully to Jane-Anne.  
"Rot in hell, monster," Jane-Anne spat.  
Marcel smiled as voices rose in the crowd.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." he began.  
He turned and began to walk away. Without warning, he swung the thin branch in his hand, slicing open Jane-Anne's neck. She began to gag.  
"Or not."  
Jane-Anne collapsed, followed by cheering. Klaus stared at her body before going after Marcel and catching hold of his shoulder.  
"What was that?" he demanded. "Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules," Marcel defended.  
"I told you I wanted to talk to her," Klaus growled.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise," Marcel proclaimed.  
Klaus considered that for a moment.  
"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he asked.  
He smiled and Marcel smiled back.  
"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!"  
Marcel walked off. Klaus hung back, confronting one of Marcel's pets.  
"Hey, Thierry,isn't it?" he asked, noticing briefly that Kat had reappeared."Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me be honest, I absolutely hated Jane-Anne with the passion of a thousand burning suns. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit," Jay growled.  
Sophie felt Jay's presence leave and allowed herself a moment to feel upset before turning around and nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Klaus.  
"You're Klaus," she realized.  
No wonder why Jay had left so fast. She'd even left her jacket on the chair she'd been sitting in.  
"I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" Klaus greeted.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" Sophie asked.  
She'd already gotten one vampire's reaction. Jay had tried drowning her sorrows in alcohol. How human.  
"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"  
Sophie opened her mouth to tell him but noticed a few of Marcel's goons step into the bar. Klaus noticed them as well, smiling as he saw Kat duck in behind them. She did her job well. He made a mental note to tell her so later.  
"I see you brought friends," Sophie remarked.  
"They're not with me," he said.  
"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So, I talk to you in front of them, I'm next."  
With that, she turned and left. Klaus turned towards the two men, his eyes meeting Kat's. He gestured in Sophie's direction and she nodded, standing and heading after Sophie. Meanwhile, Klaus approached his two shadows.

* * *

"The doors work, you know," Sophie snapped.  
Kat hid in the shadows, watching the witch confront the vampires inside. They'd left a few minutes after her, after Klaus had layed into them. She smirked at the memory.  
"You're doing magic?" vampire number two asked.  
"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects," Sophie challenged.  
Kat let her lips quirk briefly. What an interesting girl.  
"Don't make this a thing,Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why."  
"Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her."  
Kat held in a laugh as Sophie turned to the second man. The first began an attack. Kat tensed but the man suddenly and the man turned at the sound of something falling to the ground. Kat recognized the smell and stared at the oozing heart. The second man looked angry but he had no time to react. He was thrown against the building next to Kat's head and she instantly readied for a fight at the sight of a long stake protruding from his chest. Instead of an enemy, she beheld Elijah straightening his coat.  
"I'm Elijah," he said to Sophie. "You heard of me?"  
Sophie nodded.  
"Yes."  
"So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" he suggested.  
Kat stepped from the darkness, allowing herself to look intimidating yet unmenacing as possible.

"And my sire."

* * *

"Following me, Jay?"  
Jay materialized from the shadows, approaching Klaus.

"Is he why we're in New Orleans?" she asked, approaching.  
Klaus let his eyes sweep over her, relishing the show of skin that she usually kept hidden under a jacket. Well, that jacket was gone, leaving a gray backless top.

"Why else?" Klaus asked.  
He reached out, no longer unable to resist temptation. Jay backed out of his reach, beholding him with disgust.  
"They killed Jane-Anne," she said. "Do you know who she was?"  
"No, but I believe you will share," Klaus quipped.  
"When Mikeal came through, you want to know who he used to track you? He used me."  
Jay was pacing, like a trapped lion. She was nervous, or afraid, of the memories she was sorting through.  
"When he had no use for me, he staked me and left me for dead. But Jane-Anne saved me. And you," she trailed off, meeting Klaus's eyes. "You just let her die."  
"You think I wanted her dead?" Klaus demanded. "I wanted answers."  
"And if she refused?" Jay asked. "Would you have killed her then?"  
Klaus took a deep breath. Jay shook her head in sad resolution.  
"Of course you would. What else should I expect?"

She turned away from him. Anger filled him and he reached out, catching hold of her upper arm. Jay let out a surprised yip as he spun her around, kissing her passionately. He let all his need pour into that kiss, holding her tight. Jay fought it, for only a moment, before wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"No!" she suddenly cried, pulling away.  
She put space between them, staring at him.  
"I can't do this. You love your golden girl back in Mystic Falls. I can't be her," she said.  
"Well, you certainly act like her," Klaus spat.  
Anger chased away the hurt in her eyes.  
"The reason no one can love you is because you can't love yourself!" she screamed.  
With that, she sped away and Klaus continued on his way.

* * *

"Sup," Kat greeted as Jay stepped into the masoleum.  
"Kat!" Jay cried, running forward and hugging her tightly.  
"What's wrong?" Kat asked.  
"I just had the most akward moment with Klaus, ever," Jay blurted.  
"Then this is not the place to be," Kat informed her.  
"Why not?" Jay asked.  
"Because Klaus is coming here."  
Jay swore.  
"I've got to get out of here."  
"Too late now," Sophie declared, appearing before them both.  
She motioned towards the corner.  
"Wait there. I don't want him to see you at first."  
Jay followed Kat to the corner, grumbling a bit as Elijah and Klaus stepped in. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus asked, his version of a greeting.  
Elijah's eyes found Kat and Jay in their corner. They both tried to look expressionless, as though they knew what he knew. They were very convincing.  
"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah urged.  
Sophie's attention was fully on Klaus. If it had been anyone else, the intense gaze she fixed him with would have earned her a ripped out throat courtesy of Jay but she knew the intensity was something else.  
"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."  
Jay's lips twitched upwards. Sophie had real balls. Jane-Anne would be proud. Klaus smiled.  
"This is why you brought me here?" he asked Elijah.  
"Hear her out," Elijah pleaded.  
"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?"  
Jay tensed beside Kat. Not a thing on earth? She bit down on her lip, the fresh taste of blood dribbling into her mouth. It was at that moment, a group of witches came in, bringing Hayley with them.  
"And the whore werewolf returns," Jay snarled lowly to Kat.  
"Klaus, you need to listen to them," Hayley implored.  
Klaus laughed.  
" You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart - means a thing to me," he declared.  
Jay bit back a laugh and Kat tossed her a smile.  
"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant."  
Sophie's words drove the amusement off Klaus's face as well as Jay's. Jay's eyes went to Hayley, murder in their blue depths. Elijah sent Kat a message with his eyes and she siezed Jay's bare upper arm in a death grip.  
"What?" Klaus asked.  
"I know it's impossible," Hayley began.  
"What are you saying?" Klaus demanded.  
"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child," Elijah announced.  
Jay's eyes were still on Hayley but she'd gone deathly still.  
"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate."  
Klaus had finally spotted them and he observed Jay, seeing something on her face that Kat could not.  
"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes," Sophie explained.  
Klaus was fighting for control, his emotions a churning point of anger, disbelief and, Kat suspected, a bit of joy. He turned to Hayley.  
"You've been with someone else, admit it!" he roared.  
"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Hayley snapped.  
"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us," Sophie declared. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."  
If Jay got her alone, that would also be assured. Kat squeezed, trying to get a rise out of Jay rather than the seemingly lifeless doll that Jay had become.  
"Wait, what?" Hayley asked.  
"Enough of this! If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah volunteered.  
"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules," Sophie objected.  
Kat pursed her lips at the thought of Marcel dead. The man was sex embodied for her. She didn't want him dead.  
Klaus turned away from Hayley to face Sophie.  
"How dare you command me," he snarled, voice getting louder."Threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies!"  
Klaus turned to leave.  
"Niklaus. Listen!" Elijah called after him.  
Klaus's eyes went to Hayley and he stared at her abdomen, his expression changed as he met Hayley's eyes.  
"Jay?" Kat whispered.  
Klaus turned back to Elijah.  
"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" he asked.  
With that, he stormed out. Jay collapsed to her knees then, almost taking Kat with her.

"Jay?" Kat whispered, beginning to bend to her friend's side. In a blur, Jay was gone, leaving Kat in a witch filled masoleum.

"Jay!" Kat yelled, zipping blindly after her.

* * *

Jay knew she'd lost Kat. Knew that she had as much time to herself as she wanted. That's why she slowed down. Tears slid from her eyes, unbidden, but she did not wipe them away. Instead, she flopped down on the swamp ground, cursing Hayley. Cursing Klaus as well. It wasn't fair. She flashed back to Alexander, to the darling brother who use to scold her for venturing out at night. Who wanted nothing more than for her to find a far more suitable suitor than Niklaus Mikaelson. Back then, Jay had accused him of wanting to keep the Mikaelsons to himself and had disobeyed. If she'd only listened. Klaus would never have turned her. She could have grown old, could have had kids. Like Hayley. Jay took a deep, ragged breath and stood, hugging her body. She wanted a jacket but that could wait. She needed to talk to Klaus.

* * *

Klaus wandered the street, the taste of Marcel's vampire friend still in his mouth. He hated to admit but perhaps he'd been hasty. He shook the thought from his head. He had a lot to consider. He'd told Elijah he intended to take New Orleans, that he wanted the proposed child that was his. He did need an heir. But he also needed a Queen and Hayley would not do. Caroline perhaps. He wanted to show her New Orleans. But there was another. He paused as he heard footsteps behind him and turned a bit, seeing Jay. "Hello, love," he greeted.  
"You don't really want to kill the baby, do you?" she asked.  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" he asked.  
"I want the baby," Jay declared.  
Klaus's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Why?" he asked.  
Jay drew closer, eyes locked on him.  
"You killed my brother," she said. "And turned me into this."  
She gestured to her body as she spoke.  
"I wanted kids. I wanted a life that didn't involve all of this. But its the life I have now and you owe me."  
Klaus smiled. She would make a far better queen than Caroline. Jay could be cruel but she could also be kind.  
"Fine," he agreed. "The baby is yours."  
"Was there ever any doubt?" she asked.  
Klaus moved, turning away, when Jay caught the sleeve of his jacket.  
"Yes?" he asked, turning back.  
She kissed him then, a firm grip on his sleeve the entire time.  
"Any more liquor filled evenings will be dictated by me," she declared."Clear?"  
Klaus grinned.

"Crystal."

* * *

"You seem upset."  
Marcel glanced upwards, taking in the sight of the mocha skinned vampire. "Never seen you before," he remarked.  
He let himself briefly shake off his anger at Klaus, his attention directed at curiosity. At this female vampire.  
"Who are you?"  
She leapt off the roof, smirking.  
"Well, Marcel, my friends call me Kat."  
"And those who aren't your friends?" Marcel asked, circling her a bit.  
"Don't call me anything," Kat replied. "Hard to without a throat."  
"Violent minx you are," Marcel chuckled.  
She was an impressive distraction. Kat peeked at him, her lashes complementing her face. He reached out, tracing a finger down her cheek. "I like that."  
Kat smirked, catching his hand.  
"And how do I know I'll like you?" she asked.  
"You don't," Marcel replied.  
He wouldn't insult her enough to say "Trust me." She was far too smart for that. Kat held up one elegantly manicured finger.  
"One night," she declared. "Just one?" Marcel asked, amused.  
Kat returned his smile.  
"We'll see," was her reply.

* * *

Marcel recalled the night prior, his gaze alternating between Kat, who stood in a dark corner of the living room, avoiding sunlight, and his dying brethren on the couch. He'd offered to get her a sunlight ring but she just green eyes went towards the door and she tensed a bit, smoothing her hair back. Marcel could smell Klaus and he and Diego rose in defense.  
"I had time to sleep on it last night," Klaus opened with.  
Marcel motioned for Diego not to attack. He needed to hear what Klaus had to say. "I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded," Klaus went on.  
Kat watched from the corner, looking straight into Klaus's eyes. She hid her smile well. He was an excellent liar. Klaus reached for a glass, picking it up and sinking his teeth into his hand and bled into the glass.  
"My blood will heal him, as though it never happened," he said.  
Marcel nodded to Diego who retrieved the glass, bringing it to the dying man on their couch.  
"The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome," Klaus said.  
Kat smirked, looking away from Klaus, exasperated. She managed to remain in the shadows, careful to not reveal that the light didn't hurt her. She'd have to find some jewelery to pass as a daylight ring. Maybe even the real thing. Her eyes went to Marcel who had a wide grin on his face. Kat forced herself not to roll her eyes. He fell for Klaus's lies. A tad bit pathetic. Marcel placed his hands on Klaus neck, chuckling. Despite knowing Klaus could not die, she had to avoid speeding over to tackle Marcel, to get his hands off Klaus's neck. Klaus's eyes darted to her, revealing one secret. This, his peace offering, his apology, even his basic surrender to Marcel was all an act.

* * *

**A/N: This is the whole story, hand to God. But I intend to pick it up when the new show, The Originals, picks up in the fall. **


End file.
